jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:HttydFUN/Kolejne dni na Berk
KONTYNUACJA POPRZEDNIEGO WPISU NA MOIM BLOGU :D A tu taki krótki spoiler z poprzedniego opka : ' '- AKCJA TOCZY SIE PO JW2 '- WSZYSCY MAJĄ PO 21 LAT' '- UBRANI JAK W JW2' '- JEST HICCSTRID <3' '- VALKA MIESZKA Z CZKAWKĄ' '- SZCZERBATKOWI ODROSŁA PŁETWA OGONOWA DZIĘKI CZEMU MOŻE LATAĆ BEZ PROTEZY OGONA' '- STOICK NIE ŻYJE JAK PO JW2' ZAPRASZAM DO CZYTANIA ;D blog pisany z różnych perspektyw najczęściej Astrid i Czkawki 'Rozdział I' Astrid ''' Minęło już sporo czasu od naszej kłótni z Czkawką. Niedługo zacznie się zima... Nie nawidze dzisiejszego dnia. Jest dla mnie jak najgorszy wróg. Najgorsze wspomnienie. A dokładniej 27 października... Ubrałam się szybko, zjadłam śniadanie, nakarmiłam Wichurkę i poszłam na najwyższy klif na Berk. Wybrałam najwy- ższy, ponieważ najlepiej było widać może. Usiadłam na miękkiej trawce oplotłam nogi rękoma i siedziałam trochę czasu. Zauważył mnie Czkawka, który jak zawsze rano urządzał sobie porranne loty ze Szczerbatkiem. '''Czkawka Lecieliśmy sobie z mordką pod chmurami a na klifie zobaczyłem jakąś dziewczynę. to była Astrid. Siedziała sama nad klifem i wpatrywała sie w morze. Podleciałem do niej usmiechnąłem się lekko. Ona odwzajemniła mi uśmiech ale szyko mina jej zrzedła i łzy spływały po policzku. - Co się stało słońce ? - Nie nawidzę tego dnia. - odparła bezsensownie. Taki piękny słoneczny dzień. - Czemu? Dlaczego ? Coś się stało w ten dzień kiedyś ? - spytałem. Nie lubiłem patrzeć na nią w takim stanie więc postanowiłem, że zapytam. - Bo... - zaczęła szlochać lekko - bo w ten dzień moich rodziców zabrały groźne smoki... - Ojej... No chodź tu do mnie. - usiadłem obok niej złapałem ją i siedzieliśmy. Astrid wreszcie się przełamała i postanowiła iść do domu. Astrid Czkawka odprowadził mnie pod same drzwi. - Mógłbyś dzisiaj zostawić mnie samą... ? - Dla Ciebie wszystko. - odpowiedział dałam mu buziaka i poszłam położyć się do łóżka. Nagle zaczął padać deszcz i pioruny strzelały. Była burza. Ale chwila... wyjrzałam przez okno. - To nie zwykła burza... to Wandersmok. Włożyłam ciuchy, które nie przemakają i poleciałyśmy z Wichurką w stronę błyskawic. To nie był normalny Wandersmok. Miał coś ze skrzydłem. Widać było po jego locie. Wreszcie nie dał rady i spadł prosto na Berk. Na szczęście po drugiej stronie wyspy. Deszcz ucichł a błyskawice przestały strzelać. Ostrożnie podeszłam do leżącego, wycieńczonego Wandersmoka i obejrzałam jego skrzydło. - Wszystko będzie dobrze smoczku. - powiedziałam cicho. Smok wstał i ruszył w moją stronę... Za mną był wielki kamień. Nie miałam gdzie uciec. Smok nie wyglądał na wrogo nastawionego więc ostrożnie wyciągnęłam rękę w jego stronę odchylając głowę w drugą stronę. Przygotowałam się na najgorsze ale smok mimo tego przyłozył pysk do dłoni. - No to jak damy Ci na imię ? Smok pokiwał obojętnie głową. - hmm... moze piorun ? Kiwnął głową. Chyba mu się spodobało. Cały dzień spędziłam z Piorunem i nałozyłam mu prowizoryczny opatrunek na skrzydło. Nie było złamane jednak tylko rozcięte. Nie było mocno uszkodzone. Zaprowadziłam smoka do mojej chatki... Czkawka Burza się skończyła. Siedziałem pół dnia szkicując coś przy biurku i zobaczyłem fioletową plamę przez okno. Aż mi oczy wyszły na wierzch. Wybiegłem na dwór a Astrid prowadziła oswojonego Wandersmoka. - Astrid ? Czy to... - Tak. To Wandersmok :) Nazwałam go piorun. - zdziwiło mnie to trochę. Astrid wytresowała Wandersmoka. No coś podobnego. - Miał rozcięte lekko skrzydło więc nałozyłam mu prowizoryczną maść i powoli dochodzi do siebie. - odparła po chwili. Zaczęła się z nim bawić a gdy podrapała go pod łbem smok padł na ziemię zadowolony. - Łał... Astrid Hofferson oswoiła Wandersmoka! Nawet nie udało się to mi. - z usmiechem przyznałem. - Za nisko się cenisz mój drogi. Skoczyła się mi w objęcia a Piorun czy jakoś tak podszedł do mnie i zaczął mnie obwąchiwać. - Piorun. - Astrid powiedziała a smok spojrzał na nią. - to jest Czkawka. Smok polizał mnie. I przyłożył mi pysk do ręki. - No to mamy jeszcze jednego smoczka do kompletu. - powiedziałem. - Wandersmok i Nocna Furia. Obydwa smoki z jednej rasy. Ciekawe czy oboje są ostatnimi z gatunku... - Nie wiadomo. - odparła Astrid - a teraz chodźmy do domów ściemnia się. - Śpisz u nas czy w domu u siebie ? - W sumie to mi obojętnie. - już chciała iść do domu gdy wziąłem ją na ręcę i palnąłem... - Skoro obojętnie to kradnę Cię do siebie MiLady... 'Rozdział II - Podziękowania i powrót Wandersmoka do rodziny' Czkawka Obudziłem się rano. Koło mnie spała Astrid. Moja kochana dziewczyna, i pierwszy wiking, który oswoił Wandersmoka. Zkorzystałem z okazji, że nie leżała na mnie i szybko szkoczyłam zrobić nam śniadanie. Ogarnąłem kanapki z sałatą, serem i wędliną. Zrobiłem obojgu herbatę i poszłem na górę. Astrid akurat wstała. - Śniadanie do łóżka podano MiLady. - położyłem talerz z kanapkami na stoliku obok łózka i postawiłem dwie szklanki z herbatą. - Co? Jakie śniadanie... ? - spytała na wpółprzytomna. - Aaaa... śniadanie. ( WTF XD ) Trochę śmiesznie to zabrzmiało. - Hehe... Herbata jest jeszcze gorąca więc mamy trochę czasu żeby dobrze się obudzić. - A od kiedy to szanowny wódz wstaje tak wcześnie? - spytała ledwo widząc. - Tak jakoś wypadło. Obudź się pierw dobrze słońce. - cmoknąłem ją w czoło. - Nie chce mi się czekać aż dobrze się obudzę. - chwiejąc się wstała z łóżka i zaczęła iść w stronę drzwi. Chciałem ją przytrzymać ale powiedziała żebym leżał. Nie wyobraża sobie jakie śmieszne miny robi gdy dopiero wstanie i chodzi jak zombie. - Można wiedzieć gdzie idziesz ? - spytałem smiejąc się z jej wyrazu twarzy. - Wiem, że wyglądam jak zombie dlatego idę się przepłukać zimną wodą. - Zimną wodą powiadasz ? Może znowu Cię wrzucić do oceanu jak wtedy ? haha - parsknąłem śmiechem. - Dobry pomysł. Astrid Po tym jak powiedziałam, że to był dobry pomysł wstał z łóżka i zaczął mnie gonić po całym domu. Przy okazji krzykiem o treści '' złapię cię '' obudził swoją mamę. Jednak nie udało mu się mnie złapać, bo weszłam do łazienki i się zamknęłam.' - Wyjdź z łazienki. - zaczął wołać. - Jak obiecujesz, że nie wrzucisz mnie do oceanu! - odpowiedziałam śmiesznie. - No niech Ci będzie. Obiecuję Ci, że nie wrzucę Cię do oceanu. - obiecał - Znowu - dodał. - A tu co się wyprawia ? - mama Czkawki weszła do pokoju. - Nic mamo. Próbuję tylko namówić Astrid żeby przestała się chować przede mną w łazience. - to brzmiało śmiesznie. - Już nie potrzebuję zimnego prysznica. - odezwałam się wychodząc z łazienki. - Wystarczająco mnie pobudziła sama myśl o tym, że znowu mogę wylądować w oceanie. Wybuchnęliśmy wszyscy smiechem. '''Czkawka' - Może pójdziemy na górę zjeść w końcu sniadanie ? - zaproponowałem Astrid po czym złapałem ją za nogi, przewiesiłem sobie przez ramię i zrzuciłem na łóżko. - A teraz może zjemy sniadanie? - spytałem. - Kusząca propozycja. - uśmiechnęła się szeroko. Po czym wcisnąłem jej kanapkę do ręki mówiąc cicho... - Smacznego. Pocałowała mnie mocno i odpowiedziała tym samym. Zjedlismy wszystko i wypilismy herbatę. Astrid poszła się przebrać, a ja zaraz po niej. Poszliśmy nakarmić smoki w tym nowego kumpla Pioruna. Astrid obejrzała jego skrzydło. Po ranie ani śladu. - No to możesz latać kolego. - potwierdziła z zadowoleniem Astrid. - Ale... wolę nie sprawdzać co się stanie jak będziemy gdzieś lecieć i nagle zaczniesz trzaskać piorunami. Zaśmiałem się lekko. Nagle od strony lasu rozległ się ryk Wandersmoka. Do wioski wpadła samica dorosła i mały Wan- dersmoczek. - Ojej! - wzruszyła się Astrid. - Ty masz rodzinkę! Piorun podszedł do synka i matki ich dziecka. Przyszedł do Astrid i pożegnał się z nią. Potem podszedł do mnie. Uczynił to samo. Wrócił do swojego stadka. I odlecieli w stronę oceanu. - Do zobaczenia Piorun! - krzyczeliśmy z Astrid. Astrid - Ehh... Za szybko się to wszystko kończu Czkawka. - powiedziałam. - No. Zdecydowanie za szybko. Z drugiej strony warto zapisać w Księdze Smoków, że żyją inne Wandersmoki. - Tak. Trzeba. Ta chwila byłaa cudowna. Jak oto rodzina łączy się w komplet i leci w swoją stronę wolna jak ptak. Zaraz po odlocie Pioruna i jego rodziny na niebie zagościło duże słońce. - Czkawka. - powiedziałam. - Słucham? - Niedługo twoje urodziny. - Ah... no faktycznie. Szkoda tylko, że w zimę. - Nie najgorzej. - mówiłam dalej. - Postawimy Ci pomnik bałwanka i powinno być dobrze hehe. Czkawka parsknął smiechem. Objjął mnie jedną ręką i zaprowadził na Szczerbatka. - Chodź... pokaże Ci pewne miejsce... 'Rozdział III Nieoczekiwana niespodzianka...' Astrid Lecieliśmy na Szczerbatku, Wichura została w domu i bawiła się z Hakokłem. - Czkawka ? - zapytałam. - Mogę wiedzieć gdzie mnie zabierasz ? - No cóż.... Nie byłaś jeszcze tam. - uśmiechnął się lekko i podleciał do znajomo wyglądającej góry lodowej. - Ale przecież... - nie dał mi dokończy. - Chwilę cierpliwości MiLady. - Dawaj mordko wiesz gdzie masz lecieć. - skręcił w lewą stronę a Czkawka w moją. Czkawka Lecieliśmy do smoczego sanktuarium. Jescze tam nie była a to bardzo piękne miejsce warte odwiedzenia więc pomyślałem czemu nie. Bez alfy już nie takie piękne niestety... - Domyślasz się gdzie lecimy? - W okolice tej góry gdzie była wojna z Drago ? - spytała ciekawsko. - Niee.... lecimy DO tej góry. - Czyli tam w środku coś jest ? - Tak. I to nie mało co. - posadziłem ją przed siebie i objąłem rękoma. - Już prawie jesteśmy. - powiedziałem. Szczerbatek robił ostre skręty w szczelinach... Astrid Skręcaliśmy tak szybko i zwrotnie... Wtem wlecieliśmy do pięknego miejsca. Było tam mnóstwo smoków a dach był z lodu... - Łał... to jest. To znaczy był dom Alfy ? - Tak. - odpowiedział trochę smutno. - Czkawka nie ma co się łamać. Proszę nie łam się. - przytuliłam go mocno, on odwzajemnił uścisk. - Tutaj poznałem swoją mamę. Była trochę dziwna. - wyszeptał mi do ucha. - Nie dziwie się jej. Po tylu latach spędzonych wyłącznie ze smokami. - odwzajemniłam szept, po którym zaczęło go swędzieć ucho a ja chichotałam na boku. Potem usiedliśmy na skraju strumyka mocząc delikatnie nogi i się zaczęło... Czkawka No nie mogłem przecież żeby moczyła bezsensownie stopy. No i wpatrywała się w rozmazane przez prąd rzeczny lekki z resztą jej odbicie w wodzie. Wstałem i zacząłem się rozbierać. - Co Ty robisz Czkawka ? - spytała zdziwiona. - Rozbieram się. Dwa metry dalej jest jeziorko. I chyba nie sądzisz, że odpuszczę Ci siedzenie tutaj bezczynnie. - Ale Czkawka... - zarumieniła się cała. - Mam Ci pomóc się rozebrać czy wolisz opcję w ciuchach ? Astrid No chyba nie pozwolę się znowu wrzucić do wody. Powoli zaczęłam ściągać ciuchy aż do bokserek i koszulki, pod którą miałam stanik oczywiście.. - Chyba mnie nie chcesz wykiwać MiLady... Ja jestem w samych bokserkach. - wstydziłam się trochę. A z resztą czego? To przecież tylko Czkawka. Ściągnęłam koszulkę i zostałam w samej bieliźnie. Złapał mnie za rękę i zaprowadził kilka metrów na małą plażę. Szczerbatek się wlaśnie na niej wygrzewał. Czkawka wskoczył do wody przyzwyczajając się błyskawicznie. - Wskakuj! O niebo cieplejsza niż w oceanie i kruczyn urwisku. Zamoczyłam palca w wodzie. - Niee!! Ta woda jest zimna. - zaczął mnie chlapać. Wyszedł z wody i przytulił. - Jesteś pewna, że nie wejdziesz ? - zrobił swoją minę i nie wiedziałam co mam ze sobą zrobić. Odmówić takim oczką... - No dobra. Czkawka Po tym jak się zgodziła nie mogłem jej tego odpuścić. Przerzuciłem ją sobię przez plecy tak żeby nie mogła się wydostać i wskoczyłem do wody. Automatycznie się podniosła zrobiła jeszcze większe oczy. I zaczęła nimi mrugać jak poparzona. Nie wiedziałem co powiedzieć żeby ją sprowokować - Coś się stało słońce ? - Ugh Czkawka... - zrobiła dziwną minę. - Nawet nie wiesz jak słodko wyglądasz w samej bieliźnie, mokrymi włosami i ociekająca wodą. - wybuchnęliśmy śmiechem. O dziwo oboje. Ochlapałem ją. Zrobiła głęboki wdech i zanużyła się pod wodę. Po chwili wciągła mnie za nogi przytuliła pod wodą i pocałowała. Astrid Nie umiem się na niego długo gniewać chyba każdy wie... Szkoda tylko, że po pewnym czasie, dużo za krótkim czasie musielismy się wynurzyć. - Czkawka ? - Tak ? - Mamy chociaż jeden ręcznik ? - Po co ręcznik skoro ma się wielki strumień wiatru. - Co ? - spytałam dziwnie. Jaki strumień wiatru ? Jest takie coś ? Myslałam sobie. - Zaraz się przekonasz. Szczerbatek! - smok wpadł do wody złapał mnie i Czkawkę. Wrzucił sobie na grzbiet i cali mokrzy w BIELIŹNIE ?! polecieliśmy gdzieś gdzie był wielki gejzer. Pomimo oczekiwać powietrze było całkiem ciepłe. Wyschnęliśmy bardzo szybko i wróciliśmy po ciuchy. Czkawka Astrid właśnie zaplatała włosy w warkocz. Były już suche. Moje też z resztą. Nie zauważyłem kiedy zaplotła mi trzeciego warkoczyka. - Astrid ? - Hmm ? - Czy kiedyś będę miał głowę całą w warkoczykach? - posłałem jej mocny usmiech. - Aaa... Ou.... Możliwe. Zauważyłeś trzeciego widocznie Hmm ? - zrobiła wielkie oczy i wysłała mi najpiękniejszy uśmiech jaki kiedykolwiek zrobiła... Rozmarzyłem się. - Nawet nie zdajesz sobie sprawy jak bardzo się zmieniłaś od czasu gdy poznałaś Szczerbatka. Od tamtej pory robiłaś się coraz piękniejsza i coraz bardziej delikatna, uczuciowa. - Za to Ty mój drogi... - podeszła do mnie. - Już nie jesteś taki jak dawniej. Jesteś silniejszy, mocniej zbudowany przystojniejszy masz ładniejsze włosy a jeżeli chodzi o uczucia to jesteś przede wszystkim bardziej śmiały. Silniejszy wewnętrznie. Wreszcie się za siebie wziąłeś Czkawka. - nie chciałem więcej słuchać komplementów. Ale prawić mógłbym je cały czas. - Astrid. Możemy lecieć już do domu ? Taki piękny dzień zmarnować na siedzeniu w jakiejś jaskini... - Nie jakiejś jaskini Czkawka.... Zostawiłeś tu wiele wspomnień i nie zapomnisz o tym. Ale możemy lecieć jak chcesz. - usmiechnęła się do mnie wsiedlismy na Szczerbatka i polecieliśmy na Berk... do domu... 'Rozdział IV Porwanie... cz. 1' Astrid Dzisiaj spałam u siebie. Chciałam obmyślić jakiś fajny prezent na jego urodziny, które miały się odbyć niedługo. Nic nie wpadało mi do głowy. Na pewno będzie impreza w twierdzy na jego cześć ale to tylko część. Do pokoju weszła głodna Wichurka. - Co dziewczyno ? Chcesz jeść? - smoczyca pokiwała mi na tak. Wstałam z łóżka ubrałam się i poszłam do Wiadra po ryby, bo się skończyły. - Cześć Wiadro. - Witaj Astrid. Co cię tu sprowadza ? - Przyszłam zapytać czy masz może jakieś nowe ryby. Wichurka jest głodna a skończył się nam zapas. - Tak mam. Poczekaj chwilkę. - Wiadro wszedł do stodoły i wyciągnął kosz ryb. - Trzymaj. Pomóc Ci zanieść ? - Nie. Spokoojnie dam sobię rade. Dzięki. Cześć. - Żegnaj. Wysypałam kosz Wichurce pod domem i poleciałyśmy sobie nad ocean. Zobaczyłam statek Johana kupczego. Podleciałam a gdy chciałam lądować zestrzelili mnie siecią. Wylądowałyśmy na statku, którym dowodził.... Dagur. - Witaj ślicznotko Czkawusia. - Nie mów do niego Czkawuś. Ty... - nie dokończyłam dostałam w głowę czymś ciężkim. Czkawka Obudziłem się właśnie. Miałem przeczucie jakby coś się stało. Zeszłem na dół zjadłem śniadanie. Przemyłem twarz i się ubrałem. Szczerbatek niecierpliwił się dostać swojego sniadania. Wysypałem mu Makrele. Jego ulubione. Po chwili zacząłem śmierdzieć rybami. Mordka rzucił sie na mnie i zaczął mnie oblizywać. - Szczerbatek! Przestań, przestań! Wiesz, że to nie schodzi! Chodź idziemy polatać ty gadzie Ty. Wsiadłem na Szczerbatka ale nie chciał lecieć. - Coś się stało mordko ? - wskazał łbem dom Astrid. - Aaa... już rozumiem chcesz iść po Wichurkę prawda ? - gad szczęśliwie machną mordą i poszliśmy pod dom Astrid. Pukałem i pukałem ale nikt nie otwierał. Otworzyłem drzwi i zawołałem... - Astrid! Jesteś tu ? - nikt się nie odzywał weszłem na górę. Tam też nikogo nie było. - Gdzie one mogą być ? Oblecieliśmy ze Szczerbatkiem całą wyspę. I okolice. Nigdzie jej nie było. U Śledzika, Sączysmarka a nawet bliźniaków. Nikt nic nie wie. Nawet Akademia była pusta. Polecielismy do domu. - Mamo ? - Tak synku ? - Nie widziałaś czasem Astrid ? - Nie. Coś się stało ? - Nigdzie jej nie ma... Astrid Obudziłam się w jakimś lochu. Potwornie bolała mnie głowa. Przyłożyłam rękę do miejsca nad lewą skronią i poczułam ciepłą, nie gęstą ale też nie rzadką ciecz. Moją krew. Nie wiedziałam gdzie jestem. Gdy zobaczyłam stroje strażników zorientowałam się, że jestem u Berserków. Widocznie przenieśli się na inną wyspę, bo strażnicy rozmawiali, że jest tylko jeden loch. - Gdzie jest Wichurka ? - spytałam. Zabolała mnie warga... zorientowałam się, że była rozcięta. Byłam głodna i chciało mi się pić. Po chwili usłyszałam znajomy głos. Aż zbyt znajomy. Do mojej celi zmierzał Dagur. - Jak się trzyma nasze kochanie Czkawusia ? - Już Ci powiedziała. Nie mów na niego Czkawuś. - Cicho siedź! - podczedł i uderzył mnie w brzuch. Bolało bardziej niż mogłam przypuszczać, bo Dagur sprawił sobię kastet. - Posłuchaj mnie! Jeżeli Czkawuś nie odda swojego smoczka będziesz siedziała tu i gniła aż zdechniesz. - Nigdy nie pozwolę na to żeby Szczerbatek dostał się w twoje spleśniałe łapska. - krzyknęłam i znowu dostałam w brzuch. Tym razem mocniej i upadłam na podłogę. Spowodował rozcięcie na ubraniach i środku brzucha. Straciłam trochę krwi. Bolało bardzo. Jak ja teraz wyglądałam ? Miałam ranę na brzuchu, koło lewej skroni, na dolnej wardze i w dodatku podbite oko, bo upadłam na ziemię i uderzyłam o jakiś kamień... Czkawka Latałem wciąż po wyspie. Rozmowa z mamą nie dała mi zbytnio otuchy. Podleciałem na plażę i siedziałem ze Sczerbatkiem... - Jak myślisz przyjacielu? Astrid może być cała i zdrowa ? - smok położył się koło mnie i mruczył żeby mnie pocieszyć... Na darmo jednak... W oddali zauważyłem coś świecącego na wodzie. To była butelka. Ale zaraz... w środku była kartka. Złapałem szybko i zacząłem czytać... '' mój drogi kuzyneczku... - Dagur... ''minęło trochę czasu nie prawdaż ? Więc przejdę od razu do sedna. Jeżeli nie dostanę twojego kochanego smoczka w ciągu trzech dni, możesz pożegnać się ze swoją paniusią Astriś. '' DAGUR ' '- CO ?! '''To niemożliwe... Nie... - wsiadłem na Szczerbatka i czym prędzej zaniosłem list do Matki. - MAMO! - Slucham coś się stało ? Wiesz coś o Astrid ? - Nawet nie zgadniesz co. - Thorze przenajświętszy... przecież ten szaleniec nie wiadomo teraz co z nią robi! Czy wogule daje jej jeść. Po moich policzkach jak i mamy zaczęły spływać łzy. - Trzeba ją jakoś odbić. Przecież nie może tak siedzieć wieczność. Nie wiem nawet jak się trzyma i co z nią jest. Wtedy mnie olśniło... - A gdyby tak zgromadzić wszystkie smoki ? - Ale jak ? - spytała się zdziwiona moim pomysłem mama. - Szczerbatek to Alfa. Mógłby im rozkazać. - Pomysł świetny. Ale nie wiadomo czy wypali. Pobiegłem do domów wszystkich przyjaciół z Akademii. A mianowicie Śledzika, Sączysmarka i bliźniaków. - Słuchajcie. - zacząłem przemawiać do mych przyjaciół. - Co znowu ? - zaczął komentować Sączysmark. - Nie przerywaj tu chodzi o coś bardzo ważnego dla wszystkich. Wszyscy zaczęli szeptać między sobą. - Mogę wreszcie ?! - wykrzyknąłem. Stali jak wryci i patrzyli w moją stronę. - Astrid... - zacząłem płakać - Astrid została porwana przez Dagura... 'Rozdział V Porwanie... cz.2 Czkawka Byłem zrozpaczony. Nie wiedziałem gdzie mam się podziać. Wszystko się zawaliło. Nie. to tylko sen Czkawka. To tylko sen. Niestety to nie był sen i dobrze o tym wiedziałem. Modliłem się tylko żeby Astrid była cała... Dagur to szaleniec nie wiadomo nawet w jakich warunkach ją trzyma. Szczerbatek podszedł do mnie z taką samą miną. Martwił się o Wichurkę. To przecież jego najlepsza przyjaciółka. - Co mordko ? Też cierpisz prawda ? - smok mruknął na tak. Chcielibyśmy iść polatać ale nie dalibyśmy rady i tak zapomnieć. To takie trudne... Astrid Jestem słaba i zmęczona. Chce mi się jeść i pić. Rany mnie bolą a ta na brzuchu zabrania mi się ruszać. Już powoli zaczynam wątpić, że kiedykolwiek stąd wyjdę. Czkawka Poszłem nad klify. Ulubione nasze miejsce. - Uratuję Cię Astrid... przysięgam na Thora. Wsiadłem na Szczerbatka poleciałem i kazałem mu zwołać wszystkie smoki. Zjawiły się błyskawicznie. Szczerbatek wytłumaczył im o co chodzi i momentalnie lecielismy na wyspę Berserków... Tą nową. Dagur zmienił wyspę po nalocie smoków. Ale śledziliśmy ich z Astrid. Kiedyś... Po chwili dołączyli do nas Valka, Sledzik, Sączysmark no i oczywiście bliźniaki. - Ludzie... teraz zacznie się piekło. Odbiję moją Astrid chodźby nie wiem co. Wkrótce było widać pierwsze zarysy tej zapchlonej wyspy... Astrid ''' Czkawka. Myślałam. Tylko tu nie przylatuj... To pułapka. Wyspa zaczęła się trząść. Nie wiedziałam co się dzieje. Zaczęłam lekko się trząść na wskutek ziemi. Wszystko zaczęło mnie boleć jeszcze bardziej. Mimo to strażnicy się nie wycofali z lochów. Stali do samego końca aż... '''Czkawka Lecimy. Bliźniaki na mój znak zaczęly robić totalną demolkę na wyspie potwornego kuzyna, którego nie chce znać. Zauważyłem, że jest tylko jeden loch. Tam musi być moje słóńce... - Tam Szczerbek! Wlatuj szybko! - pierwszej klatce zauważyliśmy całą i zdrową Wichurkę. Nawet nieźle karmioną. Ale to co zauważyliśmy w następnej klatce zmroziło nam krew w żyłach. Zeszłem ze Szczerbatka. Pobiegł do Wichurki i ja uwolnił a ja załatwiłem strażników w celi Astrid... Astrid Zauważyłam jak strażnicy padają na ziemię i do celi wchodzi jakiś chłopak. - Astrid ? - poznałam ten głos. Był miękki, ciepły... - Czkawka ? - ciężko było mi mówić. Widziałam jednym okiem. Opuchlizna pod drugim była zbyt spuchnięta. - Czy to... czy to naprawdę Ty ? Thorze przenajświętszy... Jak oni Cię tu traktowali... Czkawka - Zabieram Cię stąd. - chciałem wziąść ją na ręce ale była zbyt poraniona więc zsunąłem ją delikatnie na koc, który zawsze trzymam pod siodłem Szczerbatka. Złapałem ją w kocu. Było jej strasznie zimno po drugie. Wyszedłem na dwór i położyłem ją na Szczerbatku. - Mamo! - zleciała z Chmuroskokiem i podeszła bliżej żeby zobaczyć Astrid. Myślała chyba, że zemdleje. - Jak Ty wyglądasz dziecko... - Popilnuj jej proszę... ja muszę coś z kimś załatwić. - ruszyłem w stronę Dagura walczącego z Zębirogiem. - Chodź tu Ty plechożerco! - zawołałem. Jedyne co teraz było w moich oczach to złość i chęć zemsty. - Witaj Czkawusiu. Jak tam spotkanie z Astrisią ? - stanął na przeciwko mnie i zaczął się śmiać. Rozzłościł mnie jeszcze bardziej. Normalnie jakbym miał zaraz buchnąć ogniem. Przygniotłem go do ściany. Nawet nie spodziewałem się, że mam tyle siły. Nie mógł się ruszyć teraz wyglądał przy mnie jak bez- bronny szczeniaczek. Zaczął się bać. Widziałem to w jego oczach. Przyłożyłem mu z pięści w oko. - To za list. - wyciągnąłem sztylet z kombinezonu i wbiłem mu w rękę. Krzyknął z bólu. - A to za resztę. - I to tyle ? Tylko na tyle Cię stać ? Wiedziałem, że jesteś słaby jak twój ojciec. - teraz miałem ochotę odciąć mu łeb na miejscu. - Nie. Teraz będziesz cierpiał jak Astrid. Tylko, że Ciebie nikt nie uwolni. - zobaczyłem w jego oczach obawę. - Nie zrobisz tego. - Owszem zrobię i to teraz. - złapałem go za szyję wtrąciłem do najciemniejszego i najtrwardszego lochu na wyspie. - teraz będziesz tu gnił aż do śmierci. - kazałem zostać smokom na straży. Nigdy tu nikogo nie wpuszczą. Gdy wróciłem do Astrid wszystko ze mnie zeszło. Poczułem się wyzuty z sił. Wziąłem jej głowę na kolana. - Astrid. Słyszysz mnie kochanie ? - Czkawka. Słyszę Cię. Nie mogę się ruszyć. - spojrzałem na jej ciało. Wszędzie były siniaki lub rany. W dodatku miała podbite oko i rozciętą wargę. Co jakiś czas płuła krwią. - Mamo. Trzeba ją stąd jak najszybciej zabrać. Przyniesiesz coś do jedzenia z pomieszczenia tego szczyla ? - Oczywiście zaraz będę. - odpowiedziała i szybko poleciała przynieść coś do zjedzenia i picia. - Lecimy do domu Astriś. Słyszysz ? Do domu. - pocałowałem ją w czoło... Astrid - Chcę być tam jak najszybciej. - chciałam sie usmiechnąć ale nie dałam zbytnio rady i wyszedł mi tylko krzywy grymas. - Cieszę się, że znowu jesteś w moich objęciach. - powiedział. Zaczął szlochać. - Nawet nie wiesz jak ja się cieszę. - położył moją głowę na swoich kolanach i zaczęliśmy odlatywać ze Szczerbatkiem. Wichurka leciała obok nas. Powoli zaczął dawać mi do ust kawałki pieczonej ryby i wodę. Zasnęłam. Gdy się obudziłam całe ręce miałam w bandażach. Na brzuchu opatrunek. Już mogłam sie trochę ruszać. Gdyby nie opatrunki wstałabym i przytuliła najchetniej Czkawkę. Leżał obok i spał.Było wcześnie rano. Najpewniej około godziny czwartej. Czkawka się obudził i zaczął mówić... - Spałaś prawie tydzień słońce. Cały czas byłem tutaj. - wyznał z ulgą, że wróciłam. - Spokojnie Czkawka. Jestem tutaj i nigdzie się nie wybieram. Rozumiesz ? Nigdzie. - pocałował mnie... bardzo ostrożnie. Akurat dzisiaj kiedy się obudziłam był dzień ściągnięcia bandaży. Opatrunek jeszcze musiałam potrzymać. Kilka godzin później mogłam swobodnie wstać... Czkawka Wreszcie moja Astrid wraca do zdrowia. chodziła w samych spodniach. Górnej części ciała nie miała ubranych. Tylko stanik i opatrunek. Wracały jej siły. Mogła swobodnie chodzić i mówić. Lecz ze skłonami i ujezdżaniem Wichurki musiała sobię jeszcze odpuścić. I oczywiście od Akademii. - Przez cały tydzień wodzowaniem zajmowała sie Mama. Ja byłem przy Tobie i czekałem aż sie obudzisz. - Dziękuję Czkawka. - wtuliła się we mnie. Na szczęście nie ubrałem się. Miałem tylko koszulkę i spodenki. Miękkie. Dzięki czemu nie bolał ją brzuch jak się tuliła. Teraz sprawiała wrażenie delikatniej i bezbronnej jak nigdy. - Za co ? - spytałem dziwiąc się. Nie wiedziałem o co chodzi. - Za wszystko. Za uwolnienie mnie. Za czuwanie przy mnie. - Nie dziękuj. - pocałowałem ją. Ona oddawała każdy pocałunek. Wszystkie wspomnienia przeleciały mi przez głowę. Nie mogłem jej więcej stracić. Wcale nie było mi szkoda Dagura. Niech odpowiada za wszystkie złe czyny wyrządzone w życiu wszystkich jego ofiar... - Astrid. Chodź powiesz mi co chcesz na śniadanie. - Rób co chcesz. - Powiedz. Ja wybiorę napój. - Po prostu kanapki. Astrid Czkawka przygotował śniadanie i ubraliśmy się. Za ciepło nie było... W tej chwili ważne było dla mnie tylko to, że jesteśmy tu. Razem. Bezpieczni. Cali... 'Rozdział VI Dziwne łóżko...' Astrid Około miesiąca po tych całych wydarzeniach spotkałam się ze Szpadką. Była dla mnie jak najlepsza przyjaciółka. Mimo tego, że bliźniaki to najbardziej nieznośne osoby w wiosce to gdy są osobno potrafią być całkiem normalni. Spojrzałam w oczy Szpadce. Było w nich widać rozmarzenie. Postanowiłam spytać o co chodzi... - Szpadka ? - Słuuuuucham? - wiedziałam. Odpowiedziała jakby miała zaraz odlecieć. - Zachowujesz się dziwnie. A w twoich oczach widać same marzenia. - Szpadka otrząsnęła się i powiedziała... Szpadka Nakryła mnie. Mam motylki w brzuchu odkąd Eret postanowil się ze mną spotkać. Trzeba zrobić porządną demolkę gdzieś z Mieczykiem. - Eeee tam. Nic wielkiego. - Astrid spojrzała się na mnie. Nienawidziłam gdy się na mnie patrzy swoim spojrzeniem. Zawsze to skłaniało każdego do mówienia prawdy. Nikt tego nie lubił. - No dobra masz mnie. - zaczęłam jej wszystko opowiadać. Jak było, gdzie byliśmy, jak się zachowywaliśmy... - Ulżyło Ci? - spytała lekko się śmiejąc. - Nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo. Czkawka Właśnie ze Szczerbatkiem pomagaliśmy zagonić Wiadru owce do zagrody. - Dzięki wodzu! - krzyknął z dołu ucieszony Wiadro. - Nie ma sprawy! - odlecieliśmy do domu. Była już piąta. Nie sądziłem, że wodzowanie jest czasami takie proste. Czasami. Wszystkie kawały lodu po Oszołomostrachu Drago zostały usunięte z wyspy. Zacząłem projektować nowe łóżka ale w tajemnicy przed Pyskaczem. U siebie w domu. To znaczy budowa była drewniana, lecz zaprojektowałem wnękę na tzw. materac. Materac był nowością u nas na wyspie. Przywiózł go Johan Kupczy i go odkupiłem. Zrobiłem ich więcej, żeby próbować eksperymentu z wygodniejszymi łóżkami. Nie ukrywam, że już kiedyś wbiła mi się drzazga w nogę, bo łóżko było źle wyszlifowane. Wreszcie osiągnęłam swój cel. Wbudowałem dla siebie pierwsze łóżko które było niesamowicie wygodne i się w nim zapadało jak się położyło. Możnabyło nawet spać bez poduszki. Zbudowałem jeszcze dwa. Dla mamy i Astrid. Astrid poszła ze Szpadką na spacer więc podmieniłem jej łóżka w domu a stare zabrałem do mnie. Nie niszczyłem go, bo pomyślałem, że gdyby chciała je spowrotem... . Mamie również zrobiłem niespodziankę. Astrid Po spacerze ze Szpadką nogi mi odpadały. Uciekałyśmy przed dzikami, które goniły nas a nasze smoki zostały w wiosce. Wróciłam do domu i rzuciłam się na łóżko. Spodziewałam się trochę bolsnego upadku a tymczasem było miękkie i puszyste. Nie chciało mi się z niego wstawać. Wtem zauważyłam, że na tyle jest lekki ślad po zadrapaniu. To był pazur nocnej furii. Czkawka. I wszystko jasne. Musiał dorobić materace i zrobić mi to łóżko. Byłam taka wdzięczna. Wreszcie można było wygodnie odpocząć. Poszłam do Czkawki ale pierw nakarmiłam Wichurkę. Drzwi domu otworzyła jego mama, która dopiero wróciła z lotu na Chmuroskoku. - Jest Czkawka ? - Jest. - uśmiechnęła się do mnie. - Wejdź Astrid. Wchodziłam na górę i zastałam go projektującego coś. Na pewno łóżka. - Cześć Czkawka. - Witaj MiLady. - odwrócił się w moją stronę wstał i podszedł do mnie. W jego objęciach wszystko staje się takie nijakie. Widać tylko jego. - Kiedy podmieniłeś mi łóżka ? - rzuciłam śmiejąc się delikatnie. - Co... ? Łóżka... ? Jakie łóżka... ? - zaczerwienił się na chwilę. - Tylko Ty projektujesz takie wygodne łóżka na Berk. A poza tym. Na tyle było zadrapanie pazurem Nocnej Furii. Tylko Ty masz Nocną Furię na Berk. - Przecież zrobiliśmy to przypadkowo u Ciebie nie pamiętasz ? - chciał się wykręcić. Na darmo. - Moje miało dwa zadrapania mój drogi. - No dobra masz mnie. Zawsze uchodzi mi coś na sucho. Tylko Ty zawsze wiesz kiedy kłamię. - Bo znam Cię na wylot mój drogi. Czkawka Kurde. Zapomniałem, że Szczerbatek jak się wystraszył świeczki nocnej u Astrid, która nagle zgasła zrobił dwa ślady a nie jeden. Nie chciałem słuchać szczegółów wymienianych przez Astrid tylko po to żeby później się nie tłumaczyć. Zacząłem ją całować. Było coraz przyjemniej gdy nagle z dołu usłyszeliśmy krzyk mamy... - Chodźmy. Pewnie pomyślała, że łóżko się zapada.- oboje się zaczęliśmy próbować powstrzymać smiech, gdy zobaczyliśmy mamę leżącą na łóżku z przestraszoną miną. Valka Byłam zmęczona. Astrid poszła do Czkawki a ja chciałam się położyć. Zobaczyłam, że łóżko nie stoi na swoim miejscu więc przesunęłam je do ściany i położyłam się nagle krzyknęłam. Po chwili Czkawka i Astrid ukrywając śmiech zeszli na doł a Czkawka wyjaśnił mi, że zamienił łóżko. U Astrid również. Pierw byłam wystraszona. Myslałam, że zaraz spadne na ziemię. Później zobaczyłam, że to inne łóżko. Można nia nim spać bez poduszki i było duuużo wygodniejsze niż stare... - Doskonały pomysł synu! - byłam zaciekawiona czy zacznie robić więcej łóżek dla mieszkańców wioski. Czkawka Poszliśmy spowrotem na górę. Siedzieliśmy w milczeniu i po chwili nie wytrzymaliśmy. Wybuchnęliśmy śmiechem. Zacząłem się wpatrywać w Astrid. Wyglądała tak słodko jak się śmiała. Astrid Patrzał się na mnie. Jego oczy były takie cudne. Czkawka Zobaczyłem w jej oczach swoje odbicie. Astrid Chciałam przejrzeć co myśli jednak jego wzrok mnie rozpraszał Czkawka Zrobiła się cisza jakiej jeszcze nigdy nie było. Było dziwnie. Trzeba było ją przerwać. - Astrid... pójdziesz ze mną na klif ? - Oczywiście. Czemu by nie ? - Świetnie. Astrid Zobaczyłam, że coś go trapi. Przygryzał wargę. - O co chodzi Czkawka ? - spytałam. Martwiłam się o niego. Od jakiegoś czasu wygląda jakby chciał coś powiedzieć ale nie jest w stanie zebrać się na odwagę. Zawsze był taki niesmiały... - Zobaczysz. - wziął mnie za ręke i zaprowadził na klif, który był najwyższym punktem na Berk. Nie liczac domu Gothi... 'Rozdział VII Niespodzianka' Astrid Szliśmy bez smoków. Doszliśmy na klif. Było pięknie. A te zachodzące słońce... - Więc? Doszliśmy aż tu. - stwierdziłam pytająco. ( Stwierdzić pytająco. Tak można ? WTF XD ) - Chodź. Zaprowadził nas prawie aż do krawędzi. Był tam koszyk, koc i butelki z sokiem. - Zabrałem Cię na kolację. - uśmiechnął się do mnie. - Na kolację ? Aż tutaj? - zdziwiłam się nie ukrywałam tego. Coś tu nie pasowało. - Tak chodź. Chyba nie pozwolisz sobię stać tutaj aż cały zachód słońca minie prawda ? Z resztą. W domu nie było by widać słońca. - zaczął kręcić. Czkawka Zacząłem kręcić. Zauważyła to widocznie. Wziąłem ją na ręce, posadziłem na kocu i zacząłem wyciągać z koszyka m.in : Ciasto podobno pyszne wszyscy tak mówią na wypieki Phlegmy, dwie szklanki, nożyk wrazie czego gdyby trzebabyło coś pokroić, ściereczkę, kanapki i pieczone ziemniaki. Miejmy tylko nadzieję, że wszystko pójdzie zgodnie z planem. O moich zamiarach poinformowałem tylko Śledzika, który miał dzisiaj poprowadzić wieczorny Quiz w Akademii. Wiem, że trochę za późno na Akademię, ale to był jedyny sposób, żeby powstrzymać bliźniaków i Sączysmarka od śledzenia nas. Śledzik Zacząłem się lekko martwić, że coś nie pójdzie zgodnie z planem. Bliźniaki sie nie zjawiły w Akademii a my z Sączysmarkiem, Hakokłem i Sztukamięs czekalismy na nich. Po chwili na szczęście naszych wioskowych zakochańców zjawili się z płonącymi tyłkami. - Co wy wyprawialiście ?! - krzyknąłem na nich. - Mieczyk wsadził nam Ognioglizty w gacie! - odpowiedziała Szpadka, która nie była zachwycona tym zdarzeniem. Mimo przypuszczeń Szpadka zmądrzała od kilku lat lecz Mieczyk nadal zachowywał się jak półmózg. - Dzisiaj zagramy w Quiz. Ja będę zadawał pytania a każdy z was będzie osobno. Po chwili wygrywał Sączysmark. Zaraz wyścignęła go Szpadka z przewagą kilku punktów... Czkawka Starałem jak najdłużej przedłużać te chwile. Astrid się nie nudziła. Ciągle opowiadaliśmy sobie przygody zza starych czasów. - Albo jak urządziliśmy sobie śnieżny wyścig z czubka góry. Szczerbatkowi zamarzł ogon i wpadliśmy wszyscy do jakiejś przełęczy. Astrid mówiła. Słuchałem tego po czym dodałem... - Mało co i byśmy się pocałowali. - uśmiechnęliśmy się do siebie i przytuliliśmy. - Na szczęście były z nami smoki. Uratowały nam życie. Nie raz zresztą. - nie mogłem siedzieć bezczynnie. Domyśliłaby się. Pocałowałem ją mocno. Ledwo co złapałem oddech. Astrid Wszystkie wspomnienia z dawnych lat wracały. Czkawka wciąż o czymś myślał. Wtem wstał, złapał mnie za rękę. Czkawka Uklęknąłem, wyciąłem pierścionek. Astrid Stałam nie wierząc własnym oczom. Czkawka -Astrid. - powiedziałem. - Wyjdziesz za mnie ? Astrid Spojrzałam mu głeboko w oczy. Moje nogi zrobiły się jak z waty. Nie wiedziałam co powiedzieć. Uśmiechnęłam się szeroko. Rzuciłam się na niego i powiedziałam głośno. - Tak Czkawka. Wyjdę. Czkawka Włożyłem jej pierścionek na palec. Byłem w siódmym a nawet ósmym niebie. Podeszłem do krawędzi, rozłożyłem ręce i wydarłem się w niebogłosy... - Zgodziła się! Taaaaaaak! Astrid stała za mną i zaczęła się śmiać. Podbiegłem do niej szybko złapałem w talii, przyciągnąłem i całowałem. Oddawała wszystkie pocałunki. Spłynęła mi łza po policzku, którą wytarła Astrid. Uratowany powiedziałem jej prosto w oczy... - Kocham Cię. - Ja Ciebie też Czkawka. Astrid Spodziewałam się wszystkiego ale nie tego. To był najcudowniejszy dzień w moim życiu... Podniósł mnie i zaczął się kręcić. - Musisz kiedyś spróbować poszybować ze mną samemu. - Ale jak? Nie mam takiego kombinezonu jak twój. - odparłam, Przecież bez takiego ubrania to nie możliwe. - Zrobi się taki sam. Tylko że na twoje ciało. Kieszonek chyba nie potrzebujesz prawda ? - posłał mi uśmieszek. - Na prawdę ? Mógłbyś zrobić drugi taki ? Dla mnie ? Czkawka Postanowiłem zrobić drugi kombinezon. Zajmie mi to góra trzy dni. Co prawda mój robiłem około miesiąca ale nie miałem materiałów i nie wiedziałem jak go zaprojektować żeby się nie rozleciał przy okazji. Teraz wiem jak wszystko po kolei zrobić Około pięciu dni zajęło mi dorabianie kieszonek. - Dla Ciebie wszystko. - wtuliliśmy się w siebie. Dwie godziny później, gdy wszystko było zjedzone i wypite szliśmy za rękę w stronę wioski. Astrid spała u mnie. Nie chcieliśmy się ze sobą rozstawać tej nocy. Kolacji nie musieliśmy jeść więc tylko się umyliśmy, przebraliśmy i poszliśmy spać. Gdy Astrid spała w środku nocy zapaliłem lampkę i zacząłem projektować strój. W dwie godziny cały projekt był skończony. Schowałem go żeby Astrid nie odkryła. Zgasiłem lampkę ze świeczką w środku i wymieniłem na nową żeby nie wiedziała o tym nie spaniu w nocy. Położyłem się obok niej i zasnąłem spowrotem... 'Rozdział VIII Niespodziewany gość ' Były dwa dni po oświadczynach Czkawki... Czkawka Właśnie kończyłem zszywać strój Astrid gdy do mojego pokoju wpadł Śledzik z bliźniakami. Nie ukrywałem zdziwienia. Po co cała Akademia oprócz Astrid i Sączysmarka wpadają do mojego domu o tak wczesnej porze ? - A gdzie Astrid i Sączysmark ? - spytałem. - Astrid śpi a Sączysmark lata z Hakokłem. - odparł mi Śledzik. - A po co u mnie cała Akademia ? - No bo ktoś płynie na Berk. - Szpadka wtrąciła. Zostawiłem na chwilę strój. Schowałem w skrytce pod dachem w razie jakby Astrid przyszła a mnie by nie było. - No to chodźmy. Ale dalej nie rozumiem po co tu cała Akademia ? Przecież mogła przyjść jedna osoba. - no właśnie. Przypomniało mi się. - Bo to nie jest jakiś tam statek. To ktoś kogo znamy. - odpowiedzieli mi wszyscy w jednym tempie. I czasie zresztą. - No to chodźmy w takim razie. Wskoczyliśmy na smoki i polecieliśmy zobaczyk kto to jest. Wylądowaliśmy na statku i aż mnie skręciło. - Heathera ? Ty tutaj ? - Tak. Widzisz chciałam was odwiedzić. Moich starych przyjaciół. - była ładna. Ale przysiąłem sobie, że nigdy nie będę kręcić z inną kobietą więc tylko ją przytuliłem a ona mnie. - Witaj na Berk w takim razie. Będziesz nocować czy odpływasz jeszcze dzsiaj ? - W sumie to chciałabym trochę zanocować. Gdzie Astrid ? - w tej chwili wylądował Sączysmark, który na widok Heathery się cały zaślinił. - He... Heathera ? - Witaj Sączysmarku. - przytuliła go na powitanie aż zrobił wielkie oczy. - Gdzie Astrid ? - Chyba jeszcze śpi. Wczoraj miała ciężki dzień. Cały czas pomagała nam zbudować całą zagrodę dla jaków Wiadra. Wszyscy latali na smokach i przewozili bale a ona pomagała je wbijać w ziemię. - Aha. No to może pomożecie mi szybciej przepłynąć do portu ? - uśmiechnęła się. - Pewnie. - weszliśmy na smoki i zaczęliśmy ciągnąć ją błyskawicznie w stronę portu aż musiała się złapać poręczy. Astrid Obudziłam się w swoim wygodnym łóżku. Było później niż zwykle. Około dziesiątej. Zawsze wstaje ósma, siódma. No cóż po wczorajszym dniu to chyba nawet niewykluczone, że będę spać dłużej. Wstałam rozczesać włosy i zaplotłam je w warkocz na bok. Ubrałam się i poszłam do centrum wioski z Wichurką. Nagle w porcie zauważyłam prawie wszystkich i ładną czarnowłosą dziewczynę. Pobiegłam szybko, bo zobaczyłam, że to Heathera. Stara przyjaciółka, której uratowaliśmy rodziców. No właściwie to ja uratowałam ale nie lubię się chwalić zbytnio więc wyrażam się w naszym imieniu. Heathera Spojrzałam w stronę wioski i zobaczyłam piękną dziewczyne o niebieskich jak niebo oczach i blond włosach. - Astrid! - wyrwał się pierwszy Czkawka. To to... to była Astrid ? Taka... taka piękna ? - Czkawka! - rzucili się sobie w ramiona i podeszli do nas. - Heathera ? - zapytała mnie. - Astrid! - przytuliłyśmy się. Astrid odkleiła się ode mnie zmierzyła mnie wzrokiem od stóp do głowy i powiedziała... - Wyładniałaś. I to bardzo. - To Ty chyba kobieto nie widziałaś siebie. - Astrid zaczerwieniła się lekko. Nagle zobaczyłam jak Czkawka podchodzi do nas i obejmuje Astrid w pasie. - Czyli rozumiem, że jesteście parą ? - jeżeli odpowiedzą, że tak to świetnie! Tak do siebie pasowali i pasują zresztą. Sączysmark O tak! Spytała ich czy są parą! Może mam szanse jak odpowiedzą, że się zaręczyli. Sledzik ''' Uuuu! Zapytała się ich czy są parą! Ciekawe co odpowiedzą... '''Szpadka Ciekawe co by się stało jak by tak zrzucić Mieczyka ze skały na trujące bluszcze... Mieczyk Jak by tak jeszcze raz wsadzić sobie Ognioglizdy w gacie.... Czkawka Ciekawe co myśli Astrid... Astrid Łał... nikt jeszcze nigdy o to nie pytał. Poczekam aż Czkawka odpowie. - No mów! - lekko szturchnęłam go w ramię. - W końcu ty tutaj jesteś wodzem. - No tak szczerze to dwa dni temu Astrid przyjęła moje oświadczyny więc chyba nawet czymś więcej niż tylko parą. - cmoknął mnie w czoło i zaprosiliśmy Heatherę do Akademii. Zaczęła opowiadać nam jak było przez te sześć lat. Dobrze, że Heathera przyjechała. Możemy nawet razem zorganizować urodziny Czkawce. Ja mam urodziny trzy dni po nim. On wie to doskonale. Ona też. - To co Heathera ? - przerwał Czkawka. - Gdzie będziesz spała ? Wolnych domów brak a... - przerwałam mu. - Może spać u mnie a ja u Ciebie. - Heathera usmiechnęła się szeroko i widocznie odpowiadało jej to. - Tylko pamiętaj, że mamy inne łóżka niż drewniane i nie wystrasz się jak moja mama. - wtrącił Czkawka po czym oboje parsknęliśmy smiechem a reszta patrzała sie na nas dziwnie. - No co ? - odpowiedział na nich dziwne miny Czkawka. - Żałujcie, że tego nie widzieliście... Heathera Cieszyłam się, że mogę spać u Astrid ale jedna rzecz mnie trapiła... - Czkawka ? - zapytałam. - Tak ? - Gdzie Stoick ? I przecież nie było twojej mamy na Berk... - i wtedy po ich wszystkich minach zrozumiałam, że lepiej nie było o to pytać. Opowiedzieli mi wszystko po kolei.. o wojnie z Drago, jak Czkawka poznał swoją matkę, jak został wodzem i co się stało ze Stoickiem. Nie zauważylismy jak do Akademi wpadł Pyskacz z jakąś panią. Była szczupła a twarz miała jak... to była mama Czkawki. - Synu wszędzie Cię szukamy. - siedziała na ogromnym smoku. Czkawka opowiadał o nim jak mówili o wojnie z Drago. - Mamo... byłem przywitać się z Heatherą. - Pyskacz spojrzał na mnie z niedowierzaniem a Valka, bo tak miała na imię zeszła z Chmuroskoka i przedstawiła się. Podała mi rękę.. - Valka. Witaj na Berk. Z tego co wiem to spowrotem prawda ? - na twarzy miała przyjemny usmiech. - Heathera. Dzień dobry miło mi poznać. - po chwili wyszli z Akademii z Pyskaczem a wszyscy jeźdźcy zostali w środku. Astrid Po słowach Czkawki i gdy wyszła jego mama z Pyskaczem z Akademii Heathera podeszła do mnie i Czkawki próbując go pocieszyc. - Przepraszam nie powinnam pytać o twojego tatę. - Nic się nie stało. Przyzwyczaiłem się do tego, że każdy o to pyta. Nie czułam się zazdrosna. Wiem, że Czkawka i Heathera to przyjaciele więc nie było się o co spinać. - Chodź Heathera. Pokażę Ci gdzie będziesz mieszkać. - szłyśmy w stronę mojego domu. Pokazałam jej łóżko i drogę do łazienki. - A tutaj jest kuchnia jak będziesz głodna to zrób sobie coś do jedzenia. - Dziękuję. - przytuliła się do mnie i poszłyśmy do Wichurki. - A gdzie Wichurka ? - spytała Heathera. - Spokojnie. Pewnie jest za domem Czkawki i bawi się ze Szczerbatkiem. - patrzeliśmy jak Szczerbatek bawi się z Wichurką. Podszedł do nas Czkawka... Czkawka Stanąłem za Astrid i Heatherą. Widocznie Heatherze brakowało najbliższego przyjaciela. - Nie chciałabyś mieć smoka ? - spytałem ją na co zareagowała ciesząc się a Astrid widocznie też była zadowolona z mojej decyzji. - Ja ? Smoka ? Pewnie! A jak się je oswaja ? - Chodź. Znajdziemy Ci dobrego przyjaciela. - leciałem na Szczerbatku a Astrid uczyła Heatherę na Wichurce jak trzymać się siodła żeby nie spaść ze smoka. Oraz jak siedzieć na nim poprawnie. Wylądowaliśmy na wyspie smoków. Były tam Śmiertniki Zębacze, Koszmary Ponocniki, Gronkle i Zębirogi Zamkogłowe. - Astrid ? - powiedziała Heathera. - Nie obrazisz się ? Bo mi się podobają Śmiertniki Zębacze... - Pewnie, że nie ! To twój wybór. - usmiechnęła się szeroko. Heathera zaczęła podchodzić do jakiegoś Smiertnika od tyłu i zaczęła gładzić jego kolce jak radziła jej Astrid. Po chwili smok przyłożył jej pysk do dłoni. - Cześć smoczku. Teraz trzeba by było wymyślić Ci jakieś imię. Może... Kolec! - No no no :) Teraz postaraj się dolecieć na nim do Berk i wszystko powinno być wporządku. Kolec miał pomarańczowe ubarwienie i żółte kolce. Wylądowaliśmy na Berk. Heathera miała drobne problemy z utrzymaniem równowagi ale to z braku siodła... Jak wyladowalismy na Berk Pyskacz zabrał się za nowe siodło na Śmiertnika dla Heathery. 'Rozdział IX Przyjęcie niespodzianka...' Czkawka był w domu. Reszta przyjaciół spotkała się w jaskini pod wyspą, o której młody wódz nie miał pojęcia.... Astrid - Dobra. Jutro są urodziny Czkawki więc wszystko musi być dzisiaj gotowe. - To teraz sprawdźmy czy każdy przyniósł to co miał przynieść - odparła Heathera. - przyniosłam wstążki. - Dobrze. Śledzik masz przepis na te ciastka czy jakoś tak ? - Mam Astrid. - Szpadka masz te nowe siodło od Pyskacza ? - Mam. Leży koło Jota. - spojrzałam się w tamtą stronę i leżało nowe, niezadrapane siodło na Nocną Furię. - Mieczyk! Przyniosłeś zestaw nowych ołówków ? - Taa... to znaczy leży koło smoka Śledzika. - Sączysmark! Przyniosłeś ten nowy miecz na gaz zębiroga ze śliną koszmara ponocnika ? - Mam o tutaj. - wyciągnął miecz bardziej solidny, łatwiejszy w uchwycie i z większymi magazynkami. - Doskonale. Jeszcze tylko jedna kwestia... Heathera Astrid wyciągnęła. Nowy piękny hełm dla Czkawki, który sprawdzał się na bardzo szybkich lotach. - No co. Sprawdza się lepiej niż ten stary. Prawie wcale nie czuć wiatru. - powiedziała Astrid. To na prawdę świetny prezent według mnie. W domach mamy jeszcze inne prezenty ale te są takimi jakby do dekoracji i ogólne związane ze smokami. - A skąd Ty to możesz wiedzieć ? - zaczął się mądrować Sączysmark. - A stąd, że jak Czkawka był w domu Szczerbatek zgodził się polecieć jak najszybciej umie ze mną na grzbiecie. I włożyłam hełm na głowę. Więc raczej mogę wiedzieć. Sączysmark usiadł i zamilknął. - Śledzik daj ten przepis. - powiedziałam. - Astrid może pójdziemy już zacząć piec te ciastka a wy zacznijcie stroić twierdzę? - Dobry pomysł. Daj wstążki Śledzikowi. Niech już lecą. - polecieliśmy wszyscy w stronę wioski i Astrid ze mną zaczęłyśmy piec te ciastka w jej domu a reszta była w twierdzy stroić salę... Czkawka No! Wreszcie cały strój Astrid skończony. Teraz tylko czekać cztery dni i będzie mogła go zobaczyć. Jutro moje urodziny... Jeszcze nikt nie przyszedł z jakąś prośbą. Cała wioska pusta. Tylko u Astrid ktoś był ale nie mogłem tam iść bo prosiła mnie jakby od tego zależało moje życie. Poszedłem więc do Szczerbatka. - To co mordko idziemy polatać ? - zareagował tak jakby już dzisiaj latał. I to z zawrotną szybkością ale i tak chciał ze mną lecieć. Polecieliśmy bardzo wysoko w górę aż do chmur i skoczyłem. Odblokowałem swoje płaty dzięki, którym mogłem szybować i lataliśmy sobie. Wróciliśmy do domu a po wiosce dalej nikt nie chodził. U Astrid w domu było pusto. Śledzik Udekorowaliśmy z bliźniakami i Sączysmarkiem już prawie całą salę. Wszyscy mieszkańcy Berk tu byli. Phlegma przyniosła pięć ciast, Wiadro trzy wielkie pojemniki z jaczym mlekiem, Valka upichciła pięć wielkich indyków z pomocą Astrid i Heathery, które przyniosły ciastka jakąś godzinę temu i były pyszne. Wszystko szło jak po maśle. Zmiennoskrzydłe nawet pożyczyły swoje jaja na świecące dekoracje. Ale zaraz po przyjęciu mielismy je oddać. Był nawet specjalny kącik dla smoków z rybami. Astrid Wszyscy czyli ja, Heathera, Sączysmark, bliźniaki i Śledzik oraz Valka weszliśmy na mini scenę i powiedzieliśmy wszystkim, żeby rozeszli się do swoich domów jakby nigdy nic i nie wspominali Czkawka o niespodziance. Każdy przyniósł jakiś prezent i schowaliśmy je w schowku obok twierdzy. Nikt kto wszedł wejściem nie widział tego schowka więc były bezpieczne moim zdaniem. Wszyscy poszli do swoich domów a Valka ja i reszta jeźdźców zostaliśmy w twierdzy. Eret przyszedł trochę później, bo smok mu się przeziębił ale już jest dobrze więc też stał z nami w grupie. - Miejmy nadzieję, że jutro wszystko będzie dobrze. - Ale Astrid... - powiedziała Szpadka - przecież do jutra całe jedzenie będzie zimne. - No właśnie. - powtórzyli wszyscy. - Przecież mamy smoki. - odpowiedziałam. - Nie spalą nic użyjemy Straszliwców. W jednej chwili uświadomili sobie, że miałam absolutnie wszystko przemyślane. Wszyscy poszli do swoich domów, Heathera do mojego a na poszłam z Valką do Czkawki był już wieczór. Miałam przecież u niego spać. Weszłam na górę. Czkawka - Ooo... moje skarby wreszcie się zjawiły. - zauważyłem jak Astrid weszła do pokoju. - Gdzie byli wszyscy ? - Zobaczysz. - usiadła na skraju łóżka i położyła się koło mnie. Przytuliła mnie i zasnęliśmy tak szybko, że nie zdążyliśmy się przebrać. Rano obudziłem się a Astrid stała obok łóżka. Na stoliku leżało śniadanie. Nachyliła się i wyszeptała mi do ucha... - Wszystkiego Najlepszego. - Dziękuję. - dała mi całusa i zaczęliśmy zjadać śniadanie. Potem poszliśmy się umyć i polatać na smokach. Astrid Lataliśmy na smokach. W oknie siedziała Heathera, która czekała na znak. Rzuciłam kamień do wody i pobiegła do Śledzika oraz reszty mieszkańców Berk. Zauważyłam jak wchodzą do twierdzy. - Czkawka wiesz co ? Za chwilę przylece. Musze załatwić coś w twierdzy. - poleciałam i zauważyłam, wszystkich z wioski. - Zaraz zacznie się niepokoić i przyleci. Spokojnie. Czkawka Astrid poleciała jakieś dziesięć minut temu i jeszcze nie wróciła. Nie miałem pojęcia, że Szczerbol o wszystkim wie. Poleciałem do twierdzy. Widok jaki tam zastałem był szokujący. Wszyscy mieszkańcy Berk oraz Astrid i reszta przyjaciół. Gdy tylko przekroczyłem wejście... - WSZYSTKIEGO NAJLEPSZEEGO WODZU! Na sali rozległy sie krzyki. Niesamowita niespodzianka. - Chwila... to dlatego nikogo nie było w wiosce ! Byliście tutaj i robiliście niespodziankę cały dzień. Nie wiem jak mogę wam dziękować. Wszyscy po kolei zaczęli podchodzić i dawać mi prezenty. Najbardziej spodobało mi się nowe siodło, miecz ognisty, hełm na Szczerbka, zestaw nowych ołówków i nowe lepsze kartki do tworzenia mapy. Było wspaniale. Wszyscy składali mi życzenia i orkiestra zaczęła grać... 'Rozdział X Szykowanie kolejnej niespodzianki...' Na Berk trwała wspaniała impreza. Jedzenia i picia nie brakowało. Cały czas ktoś grał i cały czas ktoś tańczył. Czkawka z Astrid, Sączysmark z Heatherą, Śledzik ze Szpadką, Mieczyk z sąsiadką ( córką Phlegmy xD ), Valka z Pyskaczem i można tak wymieniać. Czkawka Rano wszyscy się rozeszli do domów. Sączysmark i Mieczyk byli totalnie upici. Do ich stanu zbliżał się też Pyskacz, który opowiadał historie nie z tej ziemi. Obudziłem się w łóżku obok Astrid. Za dwa dni będą również jej urodziny. Miejmy nadzieję, że się niczego nie domyśli. Zapomniałem schować projektów z biórka. Szybko wstałem i wpakowałem je do kostiumu w skrytce pod dachem. Na moje szczęście nie obudziła się. Położyłem się spowrotem i zasnąłem. kilka godzin później... Astrid Wstałam wreszcie. Całą noc tańczyliśmy i bawiliśmy się w twierdzy. Zobaczyłam, że Czkawka patrzy na mnie otwartymi oczyma więc - I jak skarbie ? Podobała sie niespodzianka ? - Jak nigdy. Najlepsze urodziny w moim życiu. - Pocałowałam go trzy może cztery razy... po czym wstaliśmy ubraliśmy się i wyszliśmy na dwór. Smoki posprzątały wszystko. Tego nie przewidzieliśmy. Z twierdzy wybiegł również Szczerbatek z Wichurką. Nieśli resztki śmieci. Twierdza była jak przed urodzinami a wszystkie śmieci w jednym miejscu. - I kto by się spodziewał, że smoki same posprzątają wszystko. - No właśnie. - odparł mi. Następnego dnia... Czkawka Wyjąłem strój i sprawdziłem czy wszystko jest na pewno dobrze zszyte i powiązane. Zrobiłem jej tylko kilka kieszonek. Ja mam je wszędzie. Było rano. Astrid spała i wystawał jej kawałek ręki spod kołdry. Popatrzyłem na złoty pierścionek, który dałem jej oświadczając się. Trzeba kiedyś ustalić datę ślubu. Nagle przypomniało mi się, że miałem lecieć do Twierdzy i ustalić przyjęcie dla Astrid. Nie chciała dużej imprezy. W połowie drogi między klifem a kruczym urwiskiem była ładna polanka. Trawa była niesamowicie krótka jakby ktoś ją codziennie obcinał. To było idealne miejsce. Zapewne wszyscy już tam czekają. Astrid Gdy wstałam Czkawki nie było. Wstałam i ubrałam się. Jutro miały być moje urodziny. Nie chcę dużej imprezy. Tylko pięknego zachodu słońca. Wyszłam z domu od Czkawki i zobaczyłam jak Heathera wymyka się do lasu. Nie śledziłam jej. Poszłam do Pyskacza żeby naostrzyć topór. Poszłam na plażę a gdy minęło pół godziny przyleciał Czkawka. - Witaj MiLady. - Pocałował mnie w policzek i usiadł obok. - Hej Czkawka. - Czemu siedzisz tak sama ? Nie latasz z Wichurką ? - Nie... po prostu myślę nad jutrzejszm dniem. Chciałabym pięknego zachodu słońca. - Ej a wiesz, że Mieczyk znalazł sobię dziewczynę ? - Co ? - zaskoczyło mnie to i to bardzo. No brawo po prostu. - Kogo ? - Córka Phlegmy. Rok młodsza od Mieczyka. - Łał... Spędziłam na plaży patrząc w ocean prawie pół dnia. Było już późno. Prawie siódma. - Dzisiaj też jest ładny zachód. - wymruczałam patrząc na słońce. - Wiesz co ? - powiedział Czkawka. - Chyba zrobię sobie w domu okno z widokiem na ocean. - Świetny pomysł. Czkawka Czułem jakby Astrid była czymś zakłopotana. Zrobiliśmy z przyjaciółmi niespodziankę taką jakby sobie życzyła Astrid. Przy zachodzie słońca. Odbędzie sie wieczorem. Każdy przyjdzie z kimś. Smoki będą na polance obok. Wszystko było zaplanowane. Będzie jak chciała. Przyjdą najbliżsi przyjaciele. Delikatne dekoracje. Astrid nie chciała prezentów lecz bez tego się nie obejdzie. Chciała iść już do domu. Było około dziewiątej. Ja też robiłem się śpiący. Astrid Obudziłam się rano. Dzisiaj był dzień moich urodzin. Wstałam niechętnie. Zauważyłam, że jestem w pokoju sama. Jednak po chwili zauważyłam, że Czkawka podchodzi do mnie. - Wszystkiego Najlepszego MiLady. - Dziękuję. - odpowiedziałam mu i wysłałam usmiech. - Czkawka. Głowa mnie boli. - czułam jakby miało mi zaraz wysadzić głowę. - Chodź do Gothi. - pomógł mi wstać wsiedliśmy na Szczerbatka i wyleciliśmy przez okno. Gothi dała mi jakiś płyn do wypicia, po którym zaczęło mi przechodzić i coś nabazgrała. - Bazgrze, że zyczy Ci wszystkiego najlepszego dzisiaj. - Dziękuję Gothi. - usmiechnęła się jak ja i Czkawka. Było prawie południe. Dzisiaj spaliśmy wyjątkowo długo. Po kilku godzinach ze smokami Czkawka zaczął mnie ciągnąć na drugą stronę wyspy. Miałam nadzieję, że nie będzie to nic wielkiego. Tylko nic wielkiego. Tylko nic wielkiego... Tylko nic wielkiego... I wyjrzeliśmy na małą polankę. Nie było na niej drzew. Doskonale widać ocean i słońce. Był tam Śledzik ze Szpadką, Sączysmark z Heatherą i Mieczyk z córką Phlegmy. - No i tego mi było trzeba. - usmiechnęłam się... Czkawka Wiedziałem, że spokojne małe przyjęcie będzie najlepszym prezentem. - Wszystkiego najlepszego Astrid. - wszyscy powiedzieli i zaczęli podchodzić do niej z prezentami. Po chwili była cała obładowana a było tylko sześć osób. - A Ty Czkawka ? - odezwał się Sączysmark. - Nie masz nic ? - Owszem mam. - Astrid spojrzała się na mnie. I położyła wszystkie prezenty na ziemi, koło których usiadła przeglądając. - Astrid. Mam coś dla Ciebie. - Zza pleców wyciągnąłem jej upragniony kombinezon ze sztucznymi skrzydłami do szybowania. Wzięła go z ręce i spłynęła jej łza. - Jeju Czkawka dziękuję! - Rzuciła się na mnie całując lekko. - A teraz możemy pooglądać zachód ? - Oczywiście słońce. - Siedzieliśmy na krawędzi a reszta zajęła się sobą. - to jak chcesz stestować ? - Zawsze. - włożyła strój na siebie. Nie trzeba było ściągać ubrań. Jest dość elastyczny. - Jak będziesz chciała rozłożyć skrzydła włóż ręce w te dwa paski na nodze i pociągnij. Tylko czasami nie wyciągnij ręki z kółka. - Dobrze. - zawołem Szczerbatka i Wichurkę. Byli na polance obok jak planowałem. Astrid To jest najwspanialszy prezent jaki dzisiaj dostałam. Wskoczyłam na Wichurkę, Czkawka na Szczerbatka i wznieśliśmy się ponad chmury. - To jak ? Gotowa ? - zapytał. - Tak. - odpowiedziałam. Po chwili już spadaliśmy w dół. Niemal równocześnie rozłożyliśmy pozwalające szybować skrzydła. - Astriiiiid! Naciśnij przycisk na środku kombinezonu! - wcisnęłam przycisk i rozłożył się na plecach żagiel dzięki któremu można było lecieć szybciej i bardziej sterownie. Wylądowaliśmy na nogi w okolicach plaży. - Dziękuję za wspaniały prezent Czkawka. - Nie ma sprawy. A wiesz co Ci powiem ? - Co takiego ? - Cały czas spałaś pod nim. - zdziwiłam się. - Ale jak ? - Nad łózkiem pod dachem jest nieduża skrytka. - Naprawdę ? - Tak. Resztę dnia spędziliśmy u Czkawki próbując ulepszyć kombinezony. Kto wie. Może kiedyś uda się wykombinować taki, że machając rękoma będzie można latać normalnie ? ... 'Rozdział XI Nowy mieszkaniec... nie na długo...' Dzisiejszy dzień był lekko pochmurny. Minął miesiąc od urodzin Czkawki i niecały od urodzin Astrid. Dzisiaj było spotkanie w ''' '''Akademii... Czkawka Jak zwykle Śledzik rzucał pomysły na zajęcia. - Proponuję dzisiaj odnowić działalność patroli. Każdy będzie miał wyznaczoną porę dnia. - wymieniał Śledzik. Przerwała mu Astrid. - Wiecie co ? Może pomysł z patrolami nie jest najgorszy ? Jakby zbliżał się np. Drago, bo nie wykluczone, że będzie chciał zemsty. - Faktycznie dobry pomysł. - poklepałem Śledzika po ramieniu. - Teraz ustalmy porę dla każdego. Zaczynamy od dzisiaj. Ja ze Szczerbatkiem bierzemy rano. - Ja z Wichurką weźmiemy południe. Około dwunastej. - powiedziała Astrid. Zaraz po niej odezwał się Śledzik. - To my o czwartej pod wieczór. - Sączysmark Ty weźmiesz wieczór około siódmej a bliźniaki niech lepiej nie lecą na patrole. Jeszcze zaczną się bić. - stwierdziłem. Może trochę zmadrzeli ale dalej nie grzeszyli mądrością. - Czyli zaczynamy dzisiaj od Śledzika, bo jest już trzecia a zbliża się jego kolej. - To my z księżnisią pójdziemy już się przygotować. - rozeszliśmy się wszyscy. Astrid poszła do mnie. Mieliśmy zszywać prototyp udoskonalonego stroju do szybowania. Miał być bardziej wytrzymały, miej ważyć i machając rękowa w górę i w dół można było się lekko wzbić w powietrze. Na około dwa metry, a gdy machało się rękoma w trakcie szybowania wzbijało się do góry. Ale nadal nie można było latać samodzielnie. Trzeba było skakać ze smoka lub wysokiego klifu... Astrid Zszywaliśmy strój. Zajęło nam to około trzech godzin. Potem posmarowaliśmy " skrzydła " wywarem wzmacniającym. Żeby się nie rozleciały. Po godzinie była już ósma. Pożegnaliśmy się całusem i poszłam do swojego domu. Przez ten miesiąc Heathera mieszkała już w swoim własnym domu. Rano obudziłam się nakarmić Wichurkę. Czkawka właśnie kończył swoją zmianę. W ostatnim czasie wstaję trochę później niż zwykle. Było około dziesiątej. Jeszcze dwie godziny i trzeba lecieć. Poszłam do Czkawki, który zmywał resztki smaru konserwującego skrzydła w kombinezonie nowym. Mieliśmy go testować w trakcie warty Śledzika. Wtedy jest najmniejszy wiatr. - Hej. - Ooo cześć Astrid. - przytuliłam go. - Dzisiaj testujemy nowe cudo prawda ? - Oczywiście. Jak się sprawdzi to będziemy ulepszać dalej ? - Aż do samego końca. Tylko w następnych trzeba zmniejszyć ilość kieszonek dla lepszej konstrukcji i bardziej opływowego kształtu. - Może kiedyś da się zrobić normalne skrzydła ? - uśmiechnął się do mnie. - To by było coś... - odpowiedział po chwili. Wrócił do skrobania resztek smaru. - Sprawdzałeś już czy pasuje ? - Możemy nosić go oboje. Tylko trzeba ściągnąć ubrania. Sam dopasowuje się do ciała nie pamiętasz ? - A no faktycznie. - zapomniałam, że robiliśmy go z nowego materiału, który przeszedł próby wytrzymałości i jest elastyczny. Nawet bardziej wytrzymały od naszych kombinezonów. Od czasu moich urodzin dosyć często latamy w kombinezonach. Okazuje się, że również zwiększają szybkość latania na smoku. Zbliżała się godzina mojej zmiany. Osiodłałam Wichurkę i poleciałyśmy. Niedaleko był jakiś statek. Podleciałyśmy do niego, a na nim była dziewczyna. Miała czarne włosy, rubinowe oczy, duże pełne usta i okrągłom twarz. Urodą raczej nie grzeszyła. Była średniej figury a na mój widok na smoku przestraszyła się i zaczęła krzyczeć. Wylądowałam na jej statku. Wydawała się na miłą ale po pewnym czasie nie wnioskowało, żeby miała dobre zamiary. - Witaj na Berk. Jak się nazywasz ? - zapytałam. Spojrzała tylko na mnie dziwnie i wyciągnęła nóż. Zaczęła mnie nim straszyć ale nie widziała, że mam topór na Wichurce. Odsunęła się ode mnie. - Czego chcesz ? - zapytała wzgardliwie. - Odpowiadaj! - podskoczyła do mnie ale odstraszyłam ją toporem. - Posłuchaj. Nie chcem Cię skrzywdzić. Odłóż ten nóż. Miałam właśnie patrol i zobaczyłam twoją łódź. - Mam na imię Klara. Moją wyspę spaliły smoki. Więc chciałam poszukać nowej... - odłożyła nóż. - To wy jeździcie tutaj na smokach ? Była zdziwiona. Klara Chciałam udawać miłą. Zdziwiłam się na wieść, że ujeżdżają smoki. Tak na prawdę to chciałam tylko zabić wodza i mieć wyspę dla siebie. - Macie tutaj wodza ? - zapytałam. - Tak. Jestem jego narzeczoną. Zabiorę Cię do nas. - wsiadłam niepewnie na jej smoka i leciałyśmy. Było niesamowicie a zarazem trochę strasznie. Mam przy sobie narzeczoną samego wodza. Ciekawe jak on wygląda. Ma z dwa metry wzrostu. Jakiegoś gronkiela, może pary jak szafa. Podleciałyśmy pod dom wodza. Już szykowałam się na jakiegoś byka a tutaj wychodzi mi rybi szkielet. - To jest wasz wódz ? - zobaczyłam jak może mieć za narzeczoną taką piękną dziewczynę. - Witaj, Jestem Czkawka. - Czkawka. Ahhahahahahaahah! Co to za imię ? - Szczerbatku! - zawołal swojego smoka. Szykowałam się na gronkla. Jednak zza domu wyskoczyła czarna jak noc Nocna Furia. - Czy to .... Czy to Nocna Furia ? - Tak. Ponoć jedyna. Nie Szczerbatku? - smok rzucił się na niego i zaczął go lizać. Dochodziły mnie słuchy o Panie smoków. Tylko on ma Nocną Furię. Ponoć on zabił Czerwoną Śmierć i pokonał samego Drago Krwawdonia. - To Ty jesteś tym Panem smoków ? Tym, który zabił Czerwoną Śmierć? - Jakieś sześć lat temu się zdarzyło. - Jak taki chuderlak mógł pokonać Czerwoną Śmierć? No nic. - Mogę gdzieś zanocować ?... Astrid Nie podobała mi się ta dziewczyna. Wyglądała dziwnie a z jej oczu można było wyczytać chęć zabicia Czkawki lub coś w stylu jacy wy naiwni. - Tamten dom jest niezamieszkany. Możesz tam nocować ile będziesz chciała. - odciągnęłam go na chwilę za dom. - Słuchaj Czkawka. Nie podoba mi się ta dziewczyna. - Astrid błagam... na wszystkie nowe dziewczyny będziesz tak reagować ? - Jak na razie do wszystkich miałam rację. Tylko nie do Heathery. Ale Heathera chciała tylko uratować rodziców więc zostałyśmy przyjaciółkami. - Dobra. - odpowiedział. - Będę miał na nią oko. - dał mi buziaka w czoło i poszlismy pokazać jej dom... Klara No no no... nie da rady tak łatwo go zabić widzę. Dali mi dom nie podejrzewając niczego. Pierw trzeba pozbyć się tej dziewuchy. Coś podejrzewa. Ale muszę się mieć na baczności. Na pewno ta Nocna Furia będzie przy nim. Czkawka Wróciłem do domu a Astrid poszła do portu na chwilę. Po prostu przesadzała. Jednak nie wracała jakiś czas. Poleciałem sprawdzić co się stało. Zobaczyłem tonącą łódź Klary. A z niej krzyki. - Pomocyy !! to był głos Astrid. Zanurkowałem aby dojść do wejścia pod pokład. Drzwi były zamknięte. Wynurzyłem się nabrałem powietrza i powiedziałem Szczerbatkowi, żeby wyłamał drzwi. Astrid Powietrza było coraz mniej. Wołałam pomocy ale nikt nie przybywał. Nagle drzwi się wyłamały a do środka wpłynął Czkawka. -Czkawka! - wypłynęliśmy ze środka na powierzchnie i Szczerbatek pomógł nam wyjść. - Astrid ? Co się u licha stało ? - Nie wiem. Poszłam do portu i ktoś założył mi worek na głowę. Potem ściągłam worek z głowy i byłam w łodzi do, której lała się woda. Krzyczłam pomocy al nikt nie przybywał. Wreszcie drzwi się wyłamały i Ty mnie uratowałeś. dziękuję. - Nie ma sprawy. Chodźmy do Klary. - przeczuwałam, że to właśnie ona mnie tam wsadziła... 'Rozdział XII Nowy mieszkaniec... nie na długo... cz.2' Czkawka Idziemy do domu Klary. Musimy jej w końcu powiedzieć, że jej łódź zatonęła. Wątpię, że podejrzenia Astrid są słuszne. Chociaż... w wielu przypadkach miała rację. Cały czas miałem w razie czego przy sobie ognisty miecz i oczywiście Szczerbatka. Stanęliśmy przed jej drzwiami i zapukaliśmy... Klara - Kto tam ? - nie byłam zadowolona z wizyty jakiś gości. Dopiero co dyskretnie wróciłam do domu i próbowałam gdzieś ukryć pozostałe worki. Tak. to ja zatopiłam łódź z Astrid w środku. Ale zobaczyłam, że stoi z Czkawką więc mój plan nie poszedł zgodnie z planem. - Czkawka i Astrid. - odpowiedzieli mi. - Już idę. - zeszłam po schodach i otworzyłam im drzwi. - Można ? - weszli do środka. - Wiesz coś może o tym, że Astrid mało co nie utonęła w twojej łodzi ? - Mojej łodzi ? Jak to ? Ona nie stoi w porcie ? Czym teraz będę pływać? - próbowałam udać głupią. Spojrzałam Astrid w oczy. Wiedziała, że to ja chciałam ją utopić. Astrid Ona coś kręci! Ja to wiem. Wstałam z miejsca... - Może tak pokażesz nam co trzymasz w swoich rzeczach ? - nie wytrzymałam i wycuchnęłam... - Astrid... - Czkawka chciał mi przerwać ale spojrzałam na niego i usiadł spowrotem. - Skoro sądzisz, że jesteś taka niewinna udowodnij nam to. Przecież jak nic nie zrobiłaś nie będziesz miała nic do ukrycia. Prawda ? - Yyy... wlaściwie to... Wchodźcie. - poszliśmy za nią na górę. Na podłodze leżała kamizelka Klary. Podniosłam ją i zobaczyłam, że jest oderwany kawałek materiału. - Kiedy porwała Ci się kamizelka ? - spojrzałam na nią ciekawsko. - Hmm... ? - Yyy... Jak byłam w składzie ryb. - parsknęłam śmiechem. Pokazałam jej kawałek materiału, który oderwałam do ubrania sprawcy gdy zakładano mi worek na głowę. Pasował idealnie i miał ten sam kolor. - A z tego jak się wytłumaczysz ? Pasuje idealnie do oderwanego kawałka kamizelki. A oderwałam ten kawałek od ubrania gdy zakładano mi na głowę worek i zamknięto w łodzi. Czkawka Nie wiedziałem co powiedzieć. To oznaczało, że Klara chce się nas pozbyć. Nie wiedziała co powiedzieć. - I co tak stoisz ?! Wytłumacz się z tego teraz! - krzyknąłem na nią. Zrobiła chytry uśmieszek i rzuciła nożem w Astrid raniąc ją w nogę. Astrid zaczęła kuleć. Do środka wparował Szczerbatek. Klara rzuciła drugi raz i Astrid znowu dostała tylko, że w rękę. Szczerbatek przygwoździł tą oszustkę do ziemi. Nie mogła się ruszyć. Ja pobiegłem do Astrid. - Nic Ci nie jest ? Krwawisz. - Nie. to tylko rany powierzchowe. Zaprowadź tę dziewczynę do lochu. Potem sobie z nią pogadamy. Muszę iść do domu opatrzeć rany ale nie moge chodzić tylko na jednej nodze. - odparła powstrzymując z bólu łzy. Zaniosłem ją na rękach do domu i kazałem Śledzikowi zaprowadzić Klarę do lochów. Szczerbatek pilnował w razie gdyby się wyrwała. Po chwili mój przyjaciel wrócił do nas. Astrid Bolało potwornie. Czkawka przemył mi delikatnie dwie rany i zawinął w bandaże. Syknęłam lekko. Piekło niesa- mowicie. - Przepraszam kochanie. - zaczął mówić. - Za co ? - Za to, że Cię nie posłuchałem. - Przyzwyczaiłam się do tego :) - Ale nigdy z takim skutkiem. Prze ze mnie teraz musisz cierpieć. - z oczu spłynęły mu dwie łzy. Pocałowałam go i się do niego przytuliłam. Starał się usmiechnąć. - Wszystko będzie dobrze. Zobaczysz. Przycisnął mnie do siebie mocniej. - Czkawka. - Słucham ? - Mogę koc ? Zimno mi. - szybko poszedł po koc. Owinął mnie nim i przytulił znowu. Tymczasem w akademii... - No mówie wam! Normalnie zabierałem Klare do lochów a Czkawka wynosił ranną Astrid. - Śledzik opowiadał przy- jaciołom o całym zdarzeniu. - Ale o co mogło chodzić ? Pokłócili się czy co ? - odpowiedziała mu Heathera. - No nie wiem. Wiem tylko, że Astrid nie była w najlepszym humorze. - A w jakim miała być ptasi móżdżku ? Skoro była ranna to co miała się szczerzyć jak głupia ? - warknęła Szpadka. - Wlaśnie siostra! Ale, że co. - Chodzi o Astrid idioto! - powaliła Mieczyka prawym sierpowym i zaczęli się bić. - Śledzik! To ja polecę zobaczyć co z nimi. - Dobrze. Ja dzisiaj zajmę się tymi głupkami i panem Sączysmarkiem. Czkawka Siedzieliśmy u mnie w pokoju i drzwi się otworzyły. - Mogę wejść? - zobaczyłem Heatherę. - Pewnie wchodź. - usiadła koło nas i popatrzyła na Astrid. - Cześć Heathera. - powiedziała do niej. - Cześć Astrid. Co tam się stało ? I dlaczego Klara jest w lochach ? Podobno jej statek zatonął. Wytłumaczyłem jej wszystko co i jak po kolei. Zrobiła smutną minę. - Aha. Czyli to wszystko przez Klarę? - Tak. Zaraz pójdę pogadać z nią i to nie będzie najmilsza rozmowa. Heathera usiadła przy Astrid i obiecała zaopieokować się nią przez chwilę. Wsiadłem na szczerbatka i wlecieliśmy do lochów siedziała tam wkurzona Klara. - I co? Dumna z siebie jesteś? Co Ci strzeliło do głowy ?! Daliśmy Ci schronienie. Dom. A Ty co ? Tak się nam odwdzięczasz ? - parsknęła tylko śmiechem podeszła do krat i odpowiedziała mi. - Od początku nie miałam dobrych zamiarów. Chciałam Cię wyeliminować i objąć stanowisko wodza. Pff.. a ta Astriś czy jak się nazywa tylko mi przeszkadzała. - Nie mów do niej Astriś! Posiedzisz sobie tutaj trochę. Będziesz dostawała chleb i wodę dwa razy dziennie. Wyszedłem i wróciłem do domu. - I jak się czujesz skarbie ? - Wykluczając bolącą lewą nogę i prawą rękę wszystko w porządku. - usmiechnęła się lekko. - Wszystko przeze mnie. - Przestań się obwiniać. Nie wiedziałeś co mysli i jakie ma zamiary. - Ale mówiłaś. Prosiłaś żeby ją obserwować. - Było minęło a teraz muszę poczekać aż się rany zagoją. Posmarowałam je maścią od Gothi. Podobno szybciej się rany zrastają. - Teraz trzeba czekać. - powiedziałem. - Jak chcesz Heathera to możesz iść. - Dobrze. Idę z kolcem dokończyć ze Śledzikiem zajęcia w Akademii. - To cześć. Położyłem się obok Astrid. Zasnęliśmy chociaż było dopiero około czwartej po południu... 'Rodział XIII Co to wszystko ma znaczyć ?!...' Będę pisać teraz trochę innaczej :) Chodzi o dialogi Czkawka Wstałem rano i przypomniało mi się, że trzeba zmienić bandaże Astrid. Ona już nie spała. Nie wiem gdzie była. Koło mnie w łózku nie leżała. Poszłem do łazienki a drzwi były zamknięte. Czkawka: Astrid ! Jesteś tam?! Po chwili drzwi się otworzyły a ze środka wyszła mama. Valka: Coś się stało synu ? Czkawka: Nie tylko chodzi o to, że Astrid nie ma w domu a miała leżeć i odpoczywać. Valka: Chyba daleko nie poszła ? Idź poszukaj jej. Żeby się nic nie stało. Mama poszła do kuchni robić śniadanie. Ja natomiast wyszedłem i na Szczerbatku z góry szukaliśmy Astrid. Była na plaży. Leżała. Nad nią stała jakaś dziewczyna, która trzymała nóż. Chwila... to Klara! Ale jak ? Czkawka: Szczerbatek! Na dół szybko! Mordka dał nura a ja skoczyłem rozłozyłem skrzydła do szybowania i wpadłem na Klarę przewracając ją i wytrącając nóż z ręki. Czkawka: Co Ty dziewczyno wyprawiasz ?! Mało Ci tego co zrobiłaś ?! Chcesz zostać sama na smoczej wyspie pełnej dzikich smoków ? Astrid: Czkaw... Czkawka.... Spojrzałem się na Astrid. Leżała bez opatrunków. Miała piasek w ranach. Astrid Byłam nakarmić Wichurkę. Po chwili ktoś zerwał mi bandaże jakimś nożem i zrzucił na plażę. Do dołu było około 5 metrów ale piasek częściowo złagodził upadek. Jednak czułam, że do ran dostawał się piasek. Klara już chciała mnie dźgnąć nożem jednak Czkawka pojawił się znikąd i przewrócił ją. Podszedł do mnie. Szczerbatek pilnował Klary. Czkawka: Astrid ? Jak ? Co się stało ? Skąd ona się tu wzięła ? Astrid: Uciekła. Uderzyła Wiadra we wiadro (XD) i zabrała klucze. Czkawka: Nic Ci nie jest ? Astrid: Nie. Tylko mam piasek w ranach. I szczypie. Czkawka: Chodź. Przepłuczemy Cię w domu. Wziął mnie na ręce i zaniósł do domu. Valka się mną zajęła a on poszedł do Klary. Valka: Astrid ? Co... co się stało ? Znowu ? Astrid: Klara uciekła z lochów i strąciła mnie na plaże z górki obok waszgo domu. Przy okazji zerwała mi bandaże i mam piasek w ranach. Valka. Thorze przenajświętszy... Chodź do łazienki. Natychmiast trzeba cię przemyć i założyć nowe opatrunki. Czkawka Jak to się mogło stać ? Ta dziewczyna jest okropna! Trzeba ją jak najszybciej wygnać z Berk. Kazałem Svenowi i reszcie zwodować łódź wygnańców bez sterów. Dzięku temu, że ta łódź nie ma sterów możnabyło wysłać kogoś na pełne może bez możliwości zwrotu. Szczerbatek ciągle pilnował Klary. Czkawka: Dzięki mordko. Puść już. Klara leżała dalej. Nawet nie chciała się spojrzeć. Czkawka: Dzisiaj wyjeżdżasz i już nie wracasz. Tam czeka łódź wygnańców. Nie wyrządzisz na tej wyspie ani jednej szkody więcej. Klara: Nie możesz mnie wygnać! Mieszkam tu. Czkawka: Już nie. Nie zabierzesz żadnej swojej rzeczy. Wszysto zostaje tutaj. Klara: Nie możesz! Czkawka: Mogę. Było myśleć wcześniej. Wsiadłem na Szczerbatka. Sven puścił łódź na morze. Była już około 100 metrów od plaży. Mordka złapał Klare za noge i położył na statku. Czkawka: Miłego rejsu paniusiu. Rzuciła mi tylko groźne spojrzenie, które wcale nie było takie groźne jak myślała. Odleciałem i patrzałem jak odpływa. Wróciłem do domu. Na moim łóżku leżała czysta Astrid. Usmiechnęła sie do mnie wstała i pocałowała. Czkawka: Możesz chodzić ? lepiej się połóż. Astrid: Boli mnie tylko jedna noga skarbie. Dzisiaj jest bardzo ciepło nie uważasz ? Klarze należy się łódź wygnańców. Czkawka: A wiesz, że nawet już odpłynęła ? Nie widać już tej łodzi na horyzoncie więc... Astrid: Wysłałeś ją łodzią ? Popatrzyła na mnie. Czkawka: Tak. Nie wyrządzi na tej wyspie żadnej szkody więcej. Tobie też. Przytuliliśmy się i wziąłem ją na ręce. Czkawka: Skoro jest tak ciepło to nie zaszkodzi zabrać Cię na lot prawda ? Astrid: A co ma się stać ? Usmiechnęliśmy się do siebie. Pomogłem jej wsiąść na przód Szczerbatka. Ja usiadłem z tyłu. Astrid Wreszcie spokojnie. Tylko te rany. Nie są za wielkie. Jedna ma około pięciu centymetrów. Dajmy tydzień i znikną. Czkawka: Dawno nie lataliśmy razem prawda ? Astrid: Prawda. Odwróciłam się do niego i przytuliłam. Uwielbiałam gdy gładził moje włosy. Lubiłam też bawić się jego włosami. Były takie gęste i brązowe. Szczerbatek krążył w okolicach wyspy. Nagle odezwał się Czkawka... Czkawka: Pamiętasz ten dzień kiedy Sączysmark został zawieszony w Akademii przeze mnie ? Co prawie nie zginęłaś. Doskonale pamiętam ten dzień. Mieliśmy ćwiczenia i Czkawka zarządził odwrót. Astrid: Pamiętam. Zemdlałam. Obudziłam się i strasznie bolał mnie brzuch. Normalnie chciałam się do Ciebie wtedy przytulić i nie puszczać za uratowanie życia. Czkawka: A myślisz, że co bym zrobił gdyby bliźniaki nikomu nie miały zamiaru wygadać ? Zaśmialismy się cicho. Czkawka złapał mnie za podbródek. Czkawka: Nawet nie wiesz jaka jesteś piękna. Astrid: Jak mogę nie wiedzieć? Cały czas to mi powtarzasz. Czkawka Usmiechnęła się do mnie. Przybliżyliśmy się do siebie spowrotem... Lataliśmy tak jakiś czas. Gdy wróciliśmy do wioski było już późno. Astrid: Czkawka ? Czkawka: Tak ? Astrid: Nie chce być sama. Możesz spać dzisiaj u mnie ? Czkawka: Oczywiście słońce. Pójdę tylko poinformować mamę. Wróciłem po chwili. Objąłem ją ręką i poszliśmy do jej domu... 'Rozdział XIV Najazd zemsty... cz.1' Śledzik Był cudowny ranek. Robiłem właśnie z Księżnisią rundkę dookoła wyspy. Postanowiliśmy się zatrzymać na chwilę żeby Sztukamieś mogła coś zjeść. Zlecieliśmy w okolice kruczego urwiska i uzbierałem jej kamieni. Najlepszych i najtwardszych jakie tam były. Po chwili przyleciał Sączysmark. Sączysmark: Śledzik! Śledzik: O Cześć Sączysmark. Co tam ? Sączysmar: Widziałeś gdzieś Astrid ? Dzisiaj mieliśmy przybijać nowe tarcze do statków. A tak się składa, że tylko Wichurka jest w pełni wytresowana, a słucha się w pełni tylko Astrid. Śledzik: Nie wiem. Sprawdź w jej domu może ? Mądralo. Sączysmark: Dobra I odleciał. My ze Sztukamięs skończyliśmy jeść. Ja jadłem jagody. Ruszyliśmy dalej. Zobaczyłem w oddali masę statków... Na ich flagach były znaki. Bardzo dobrze znane mi znaki. Trzeba powiadomić resztę. Sączysmark Leciałem sobie spokojnie z Hakokłem do domu Astrid i zatrzymały mnie bliźniaki. Mieczyk,Szpadka: Ej Sączysmark cho no tu! Sączysmark: Czego gamonie ? Szpadka: Kogo szukasz ? Sączysmark: Astrid a bo co ? Mieczyk: Aaa... Astrid siedzi w domu z Czkawką. Sączysmark: A Ty skąd to wiesz ? Szpadka: Bo widzieliśmy idioto a skąd możemy wiedzieć ? Sączysmark: Ugh! Poszedłem do domu Astrid i zapukałem. Otworzyła mi Astrid w ręczniku po szyję. Astrid: Są... Sączysmark ? Schowała się za drzwi. Po chwili na dół zszedł Czkawka. Astrid mówiła zza drzzwi. Astrid: Co chcesz ? Sączysmark: Miałaś dzisiaj ze mną przybijać tarcze do statków. Czkawka Leżeliśmy z Astrid w łóżku po chwili poszła na dół, bo ktoś pukał. Astrid: Pójdę otworzyć. Zeszła po schodach a ja za nią. Stata schowana za drzwiami z ręcznikiem po szyję. Czkawka: Co tu się wyrabia ? Nagle przed dom Astrid przyleciał zdenerwowany Śledzik, który na sam koniec spadł ze smoka. Czkawka: Śledzik ?! Co ty wyprawiasz ? Śledzik: Czkawka! Astrid! Przynoszę niepokojące wieści!! Czkawka: Spokojnie i powoli. Oddychaj głęboko. Śledzik: Jak tu być spokojnie !? Wiedziałem, że ten dzień kiedyś nadejdzie. Astrid nie wytrzymała. Ubrała szybko koszulkę wyszła na dwór i krzyknęła do Śledzika... Astrid: Powiesz w końcu normalnie co się dzieje ?! Śledzik: Drago płynie! Wszyscy: Co?! Śledzik: No sami zobaczcie! Faktycznie. Były to okrętu wojenne Drago Krwawdonia. Czkawka: Astrid. Chodź. Trzeba się szybko ubrać i szykować na wojnę. Popatrzała na mnie wzrokiem jakby miała zaraz się rozpłakać. Czkawka: Proszę. Tylko nie płacz. Zobaczysz wszystko będzie dobrze. Astrid: Chodźmy. Astrid Ubralismy się jak najszybciej i wsiedliśmy wszyscy na smoki. Prawie wszyscy mieszkańcy Berk posiadali swoje smoki i potrafili na nich latać. Natychmiast pod moim domem zebrała się cała masa jeźdźców i Czkawka zaczął mówić. Czkawka: Ludzie! Płynie do nas Drago Krwawdoń. Ma wojenne statki, całą masę. Ale nie ma smoków. Bez Oszołomostracha nie może kontrolować smoków więc będzie walczył ziemią. Nawet jeśli lataliby na smokach to Szczerbatek zaraz wyda rozkaz żeby pozbyli się jeźdźców. JakiśMieszkaniec: Czyli jak zaatakują rozpoczynamy nalot z powietrza ? Czkawka: Tak. Pomogą nam wszystkie dzikie smoki jakie zamieszkują Berk. Chmuroskok jest drugim takim jakby zastępcom Szczerbka. Pod morzem biegnie tunel łączący Berk ze smoczą wyspą. Wydrążony przez Szeptozgony. Wyślemy Straszliwca żeby dostarczył wiadomość o bitwie mamie. Wtedy ona każe Chmuroskokowi zwołać wszystkie smoki z wyspy. Będziemy mieli ogromne wręcz wsparcie powietrzne. Z tego co widzę Drago nie ma zbytnio dużych statków więc powinniśmy szybko wygrać bitwe. Przynajmiej tak myślę. Czkawka dał wiadomość Straszliwcowi i puścił w tunel. Wszyscy mieszkańcy się rozeszli i stanęli na klifach Berk gotowi do obrony. Ja z Czkawką i Szczerbatkiem oraz Wichurką zostaliśmy w centrum. Astrid: Czkawka. A jak coś się stanie Ci ? Czkawka: O mnie się nie martw. Zobaczysz złotko. Wszystko będzie dobrze. Obiecuję. Pocałował mnie mocno. Czkawka: Nie mam zamiaru powtarzać wszystkich cierpień. Postaramy się zatopić jego statek tak żeby sie już nie odważył wrócić. Nagle zza Berk zobaczyliśmy wielką chmurę. To nie była chmura tylko Czkawki mama na Chmuroskoku z całą Armadą dzikich smoków. Astrid: Czkawka! Spójrz! wiadomość dotarła! Uśmiechnął się lekko i przytulił mocno. Czkawka: Astrid. Jego mina stwardniała i zrobił mu się na twarzy chytry usmiech. Czkawka: Teraz czas na bitwe. Valka Drago zaczął strzelać sieciami w smoki ale żadnego nie trafił. Chmuroskok rozkazał wszystkim smokom rozpocząć nalot. W niecałą minutę połowa statków Drago stanęła w płomieniach i się rozleciała. Drago Siedziałem i byłem zły jak nigdy. Wystrzeliliśmy prawie wszystkie sieci i żadna nie trafiła! Co to ma znaczyć! Nie tak miało być! Głupi Czkawuś. Ujrzałem naszego kochanego złodzieja smoków z przed laty. A właściwie złodziejkę. Siedziała na tym swoim smoczku i rozkazywali atakować statki. Wtem uslyszałem znajomy dźwięk... Nocna Furia. Momentalnie maszt mojego statku runął w wodę. Ale miałem jeszcze jednego asa w rękawie... Czkawka Rozwaliliśmy całą flotę Drago. Sam uciekł łódką i odpłynął. To nie w jego stylu. Wróciłem z wszystkimi do wioski. Dzikie smoki również poleciały z nami do wioski. Staliśmy i ktoś krzyknął zwycięstwo. Zaczęły się okrzyki. Szczerbatek zaczął warczeć na powietrze. Czkawka: Nie! STOP! Ciszaaaaaaaaa!!! Wszystko ucichło. Nagle zza drugiego końca wyspy zaczęły nadlatywać katapultowane kamienie... 'Rozdział XV Najazd zemsty... cz.2' Astrid Staliśmy w centrum wioski, gdy nagle z drugieg'o '''końca wyspy zaczęły spadać na nas kamienie katapultowane przez oddiały Drago. Astrid: Czkawka! Muszę biegnąć do domu po bolec do siodła Wichurki! Czkawka: Tylko wracaj szybko! Pobiegłam szybko do domu. Złapałam bolec w dłoń gdy nagle stała się rzecz nieoczekiwana i straszna... '''Czkawka' Drago widocznie musiał skręcić łodzią i popłynąć do swoich oddziałów. Mieliśmy szczęście, że było ich trochę mniej niż przed chwilami. Wsiadłem na Szczerbatka i widziałem jak cztery domu zawaliły się pod wpływem uderzenia głazu. Dobrze, że nie było w nich ludzi. Ale dręczyło mnie poczucie niepokoju. Mama i reszta jeźdźców w tym Sączysmark, Śledzik, bliźniaki i wszyscy z wioski zaczęli bombardować statki nieprzyjaciela ogniem Gronkli. Ja próbowałem oszacowac straty. Wtem zobaczyłem coś co zmroziło mi krew w żyłach i byłem bliski krzykowi. Dom Astrid był zbombardowany a Wichurka była na dworze co oznaczało, że musiała zostać w środku... Natychmiast podleciałem i zacząłem odgarniać drewno... Miałem nadzieję, że nic się nie stało. Ciągle sobie to powtarzałem ale nie działało to na mnie... Valka Zbombardowaliśmy wszystkie statki wroga. Ale brakowało Czkawki. Drago postanowił odpuścić i oszczędził sobie dwa statki uciekając z miejsca bitwy. Jedno jest pewne. Bitwe wygraliśmy. Poległo chyba pięć osób. Niech Thor ma ich w opiece. Nadal Czkawka się nie zjawiał. Śledzik Valka: Śledzik! Mama Czkawki zaczęła mnie wołać. Nie wiedziałem o co chodzi. Śledzik: Słucham ? Valka: Możesz poszukać Czkawki ? Ja muszę odprawić dzikie smoki na ich wyspę. Śledzik: Dobrze! Leciałem sobie i leciałem aż w końcu zauważyłem Czkawkę klęczącego i płaczęcego nad domem Astrid. Wichurka pomagała odgarniać mu deski. Szczerbatek oczywiście też. Podleciałem szybko i pomagając spytałem... Śledzik: Czkawka! co się stało ? Czkawka odpowiedział mi płacząc... Czkawka: Astrid... Astrid jest w środku! Trzeba kopać! Szybko! Proszę.... pomóż mi... Nie mogłem zostawić ich tak samych. Pomogłem i szybko znaleźliśmy wystającą dłoń całą w pyle. Pare desek dalej leżała Astrid. Oddychała. Sączysmark Poleciałem szukać reszty i zobaczyłem Śledzika z Czkawką jak wyciągają nieprzytomną Astrid z domu. Jej dom był w gruzach. Leżał na nim kamień. Mogło świadczyć to tylko to, że Drago omal nie zabił Astrid. Sączysmark: Czkawka! Śledzik! Nic jej ne jest ?! Czkawka tylko wziął ją na ręce i poleciał do Gothi. Czkawka Leciałem z nią do Gothi. Miałem wielką ulgę, że widziałem jak oddycha ale nie miałem pojęcia kiedy się obudzi. I czy wogóle obudzi. Czkawka: Gothi! Zobaczyła Astrid i zaczęła bazgrać, że musi być w bezpiecznym miejscu, i że musi odpoczywać. Dała mi jakiś płyn, który miałem jej dać do picia po obudzeniu. Kazała mi też ją umyć i przebrać. Czkawka: Dziękuję Gothi... Astrid. Nie wiem czy mnie słyszysz, ale wszystko będzie dobrze. Zobaczysz. Wszystko... będzie... dobrze.... 'Rozdział XVI Wyjazd...' Astrid Obudziłam się u Czkawki. Nic mnie nie bolało ani nic mi chyba nie było. Tylko trochę kręciło mi się w głowie. Ale... zaraz. Mojego domu nie ma. To chyba wtedy gdy straciła przytomność. Zobaczyłam, że go nie ma jak spojrzałam przez okno. Już po wojnie. Wygląda na to, że wygraliśmy. Zeszłam na dół i zobaczyłam mamę Czkawki, która podeszła do mnie i przytuliła. Valka: Astrid! Nic Ci nie jest. Astrid: Nie. - usmiechnęłam się do niej - Gdzie Czkawka ? Valka: Powiedział mi, że leci na smoczą wyspę. Musi odpocząć. Cały ten czas kiedy byłaś nieprzytomna był przy tobie i na zmianę odbudowywał domy innych. Twój chciał odbudować na końcu. Z Tobą. Chciał zbudować Ci taki dom jakbyś chciała mieć zawsze. Słuchałam tego co opowiadała mi Valka. Aż mi łzy popłynęły jak cierpiał. Astrid: Jaki on jest kochany. Valka: Jestem tego samego zdania. Astrid: Tylko chodzi o to,że nie interesuje się sobą. Cały czas myśli o innych ale o sobie nigdy. Lecę do niego. Niech wie, że nic mi nie jest. Valka: Tylko uważaj na siebie. A i jeszcze jedno. Kazał dać Ci to do wypicia jak się obudzisz. Wątpił, że stanie to się gdy będzie na wyspie ale i tak zostawił to. Wypij. Wypiłam dziwny płyn. Wyszłam z domu, wsiadłam na Wichurkę i poleciałam na smoczą wyspę. Czkawka Siedziałem na smoczej wyspie i rozmyślałem o Astrid. Wtem coś zasłoniło mi oczy. Wyciągnąłem miecz i stanąłem w gotowości do walki. Gdy zobaczyłem kto za mną stoi zchowałem go od razu. Czkawka: Astrid kochanie jak się ciesze że Cię widzę. Rzuciliśmy się na siebie. Pocałowała mnie mocno. Astrid: Czkawka. Jestem tu. Rozumiesz ? Jestem. Czkawka: Wiem. Widzę Cię. Byłem bardzo szczęśliwy, że się obudziła. Ale chwila. Mikstura! Czkawka: Astrid ? Wypiłaś miksturkę od Gothi, którą miała dać Ci Mama ? Astrid: Taka żółta ? Tak. I nie była najsmaczniejsza. Przyciągnąłem ją do siebie i wróciliśmy na Berk. Usiadłem z nią na łóżko u mnie w domu. Czkawka: Astrid ? Astrid : Tak ? Czkawka: Muszę Ci coś powiedzieć. Astrid: Mów. Przecież mi możesz powiedzieć wszystko. Czkawka: Bo... Bo ja muszę wyjechać na dwa tygodnie. Astrid: Gdzie ? Była zdziwiona. Ja też nie chciałem się z nią rozstawać ale musiałem. Teraz jestem wodzem i tylko ja mogę lecieć. Czkawka: Podpisywać kontrakty pokojowe. Astrid: Będę czekać Czkawka. Zobaczysz. Nic się nei stanie. Obiecuję. Czkawka: Wierze Ci słońce. Astrid: Ty byłeś przy mnie cały czas. Czekałeś aż się obudzę. Nie odpuszczałeś na krok. Nie mogłabym teraz nie tęsknić. Kocham Cię. Astrid Wiem, że to nie była najlepsza wiadomość ale muszę wytrzymać. W końcu dwa tygodnie to nie aż tak dużo nie ? Czkawka: JA też Cię kocham. Przytulił mnie mocno. Minęły dwa dni. Nadszedł ten dzień. Dzisiaj Czkawka wylatywał. Czkawka: Muszę lecieć skarbie. Astrid: Wiem. Będę czekała. Pocałował mnie i wsiadł na Szczerbatka. Czkawka: Niedługo wrócę. I odleciał... 'Rozdział XVII W trakcie...' Astrid Odkąd Czkawka wyleciał podpisywać traktakty pokojowe ja z jego mamą przejełyśmy obowiązki wodza a Śledzik zajmował się akademią. Na patrole udawali się Sączysmar z Hakokłem, Eret z Czaszkochrupem. Wiadro ze Svenem nałapali dużo ryb. Heathera zajmowała się zbieraniem liści i leczniczych ziół. Bliźniaki natomiast niszczyły wszystkie pozostałe kamienie po najeździe Drago, które nie były jeszcze usunięte. Spałam u Czkawki. Mój dom był w rozsypce w końcu. Valka właśnie udała się na lot z Chmuroskokiem. Było około dwunastej po południu. Tęsknie za Czkawką. Minęły dopiero cztery dni, a czuje się jakby nie było go z rok. Co by dopiero było gdyby nie wracał przez rok ? Chyba bym się załamała totalnie. No cóż. Życie leci dalej a czas nigdy nie staje... Śledzik Właśnie szykowałem sie ze Sztukamięs na kolejne zajęcia w Akademii. Było około dwunastej a zajęcia były o pierwszej. Poszedłem do Astrid zapytać się jej czy dzisiaj bierze udział w zajęciach. Zapukałem do drzwi domu Czkawki. Astrid: Cześć Śledzik. Nie zbierasz się na zajęcia ? Śledzik: Właśnie miałem iść. Dzisiaj będziemy uczyć się wykonywania sztuczek w powietrzu. Astrid: To świetnie. Ale co Cię sprowadza do mnie ? Śledzik: No bo chcem spytać czy dzisiaj przyjdziesz. Astrid: Takich zajęć chyba nie mogę odpuścić. Wichura by mi tego nie darowała :D Wichurka podbiegła do Astrid a ta zaczęła ją drapać. W końcu rzuciła jej kurczaka i polecieliśmy do Akademii. Była pusta ale przed Akademią stała Valka. Valka Czekałam na innych pod Akademią. Dowiedziałam się od Sączysmarka, że dzisiaj będą sztuczki w powietrzu a Chmuroskok uwielbie harcować nad ziemią. Astrid: Witaj Valka! Valka: Cześć Astrid. Śledzik: Co panią sprowadza do Akademii dzisiaj ? Valka: Mogłabym z wami dzisiaj latać ? Słyszałam, że zajęcia dzisiejsze będą polegały na podniebnych harcach. Śledzik, Astrid: Ależ oczywiście! Czemu by nie ? Valka: To świetnie :D Chmuroskok już się nie może doczekać. Astrid: Czekamy tylko na resztę i zaczynamy chyba nie Śledzik ? Śledzik: Oczywiście! Zobacz! Lecą... Astrid Nie obejrzeliśmy się za siebie i Sączysmark z bliźniakami wylądowali obok nas. Po chwili z drugiej strony nadleciała Heathera z Eretem. Eret: Witaj Astrid! Astrid: Cześć Eret! Cześć Heathera! Heathera: Miło Cię wreszcie widzieć. To jak ? Zaczynamy ? Kolec już dostaje bzika na wieść o szalonych lotach. Astrid: To dobrze, że jest taki chętny do latania. Śledzik! To jak ? Możemy zaczynać ? Śledzik: Owszem. Wszyscy wzbijmy się do góry i po prostu zacznijmy wykonywać jakieś sztuczki. Astrid, Eret, Heathera, Valka: Sie robi! Śledzik Wszyscy wzbili się w powietrze. Ja z księżnisią oglądaliśmy jak wariują. Astrid robiła różne sztuczki, salta, koziołki i inne na Wichurce, Raz skoczyła z niej a ona ją złapała. Valka na Chmuroskoku wykręcała równie dobre numery. Heathera nie była jeszcze taka doświadczona ale również dobrze jej wychodziło. Eret też potrafił zaszpanować na Czaszkochrupie. Jednak najlepsze sztuczki, i inne rzeczy wykonywały Astrid i Valka. Mama Czkawki po mimo swojego wieku potrafiła zaszaleć. Nagle wszyscy wylądowali. Astrid: I jak ? Valka: Było super. Eret: Wiadomo. Heathera: Czasem warto zaszaleć. Astrid: Spójrzcie! Na horyzoncie leciał jakiś smok. To był czarny smok. Siedział na nim jeździec. To... czy to możliwe ?! Czy tak wcześnie... ? Oczy Astrid zaczęły mocno błyszczeć i zrobiły się duże. Astrid: Czkawka... ? Wyszeptała. Nagle jeździec wylądował i zszedł z nocnej furii.. Czkawka: No co tak patrzycie ? Ducha widzieliście ? Hehe... Astrid... Gdybyś widziała teraz swoje spojrzenie... Oczywiście rzucili się na siebie i pocałowali. Czkawka Kilka wysp było pustych więc ponad tydzień z głowy. Pierwsze co zrobiłem po wylądowaniu to oczywiście musiałem się przywitać z moim słońcem.... 'Rozdział XVIII Głupia noga...' Coś dla fanów Hiccstrid ;) Czkawka Przywitałem się ze wszystkimi z wyspy. Wreszcie przejąłem obowiązki wodza. Miałem więcej czasu dla Astrid. Traktaty podpisane, te co się dało oczywiście. Astrid: Ciesze się, że wróciłeś. Czkawka: Nawet nie wiesz jak tęskniłem. Astrid: Czyli na kilku wyspach wogóle nie było ludzi ? Dziwne. Czkawka: Bardzo. Valka: Synu! A jaka była reakcja na wyspach zamieszkanych na widok twojego szczerbatka ? Czkawka: Mieli bardzo dziwne miny. A czasami nawet takie śmieszne że nie szło wytrzymać. Śledzik podszedł i mówił jakież to moja mama i Astrid wyczyniały dzisiaj sztuczki na smokach. Eret zaczął opowiadać jaki to Czaszkochrup był posłuszny a Heathera tylko przytuliła się do mnie, uśmiechnęła i powiedziała, że cieszy się na mój widok. Heathera: A teraz bierz Astrid i idźcie! Uśmiechnęła się mocno. Cieszył mnie ten pomysł. Wziąłem Astrid za rękę i poszliśmy. Astrid: Czkawka? Czkawka: Tak? Astrid: Mogę wiedzieć co Ci się stało w ramię? Czkawka: Nic takiego... Astrid: Nie kłam. Czkawka: Jakiś wiking rzucił we mnie kamieniem bo się wystraszył Szczerbatka. Boli troochę ale wszystko w porządku. Astrid: Chodź. Trzeba zrobić okład. Wiedziałem, że z nią nie wygram więc poszłem. Nałożyła mi lodowaty okład i przytuliła się do mnie. Astrid Ciesze się, że wrócił. Ale jestem zła bo nie powiedział mi o ramieniu. Nie lubię gdy mnie okłamuję nawet dla mojego dobra i czasu. Dla niego pójdę wszędzie i on dobrze o tym wie. Gdy opuchlizna znikła Czkawka powiedział żebym odpoczęła trochę, bo oczy mi się kleiły do snu. Jak kazał tak zrobiłam. Sam poleciał ze Szczerbatkiem na wieczorny lot. Dzisiaj nie było zachodu słońca więc powiedział, żebym nie marnowała czasu. Nie wracał dłuższy czas... Czkawka Leciałem ze Szczerbkiem do domu. Zatrzymaliśmy się nad kruczym urwiskiem i wdepnąłem w jakąś szczelinę. Nie mogłem ruszać nogą. Ani wyjść. Szczerbatek chciał mi pomóc ale nie dał rady. Siedziałem tak dłuższy czas. Wreszcie przyleciała Astrid. Astrid: Czkawka! Co się stało ? Czkawka: Nie mogę się ruszyć i strasznie boli mnie noga.Chyba złamana. Jeszcze w dodatku ta zdrowa. Astrid: Nie martw się zaraz Ci pomożemy. Wichurka pomóż Szczerbatkowi przesunąć kamień. Wreszcie mogłem się wyczołgać spod tego wielkiego głazu, który spadł mi na nogę jak wdepnąłem w szczelinę. Astrid: Szczerbatek pomóż Czkawce wsiąść na Wichurkę. Sam lecieć nie może jeszcze spadnie. Mordka pomógł mi wsiąść i trzymałem się Astrid. Zawiozła mnie do domu a mama pomogła jej wspiąć się ze mną na górę. Astrid została ze mną a mama poszła po maść na ból. Astrid: Jak nie ja to Ty... Czkawka: Astrid.... Astrid: Słucham ? Przysiadła obok mnie. Czkawka: Przepraszam Cię... Astrid: Za co ? Czkawka: No za to, że mam złamaną nogę. Astrid: Czys ty oszalał ?! Za takie coś przepraszać ? Tu chodzi o swoje zdrowie a Ty przepraszasz za to mnie ? Przecież nic mi nie zrobiłeś. Czkawka: No wiem ale.... No ale twój dom... Miałem odbudować a z nogą nie dam rady. Astrid: Dla mnie nie musisz nic odbudowywać Czkawka. Rozumiesz ? Twoje zdrowie jest wazniejsze. Cieszyło mnie gdy powiedziała to. Z jednej strony miała rację. Może mieszkac u mnie. Czkawka: W takim razie... Astrid. Czy zamieszkasz ze mną ? Astrid: Z tobą wszędzie i zawsze. Czkawka: Więc lepiej zbudować lepszy dom. Astrid: Ah Czkawka... Chciała mi wypowiedzieć coś w stylu a ty znowu zaczynasz.... nie pozwoliłem jej... Przycisnąłem swoje usta do jej ust i zatrzymałem jakiekolwiek słowa. Astrid: Ty zawsze wiedziałeś jak zatrzymać moją gadaninę prawda ? Czkawka: Zawsze i wszędzie złotko... 'Rozdział XIX Dziwna rzecz...' Eret Właśnie latałem sobie z Czaszkochrupem. Zatrzymaliśmy się na plaży i nagle w piasku zobaczyłem jakąś świecącą żecz. To było dziwne. Było małe, czarne i miało ekranik. Zapakowane było w jakąś folię i było suche. Miało z boku dwa przyciski z plusem i minusem oraz jakieś klikające coś u góry. Na górnym przycisku było kółko z kreską przebiegającą przez pół środka w pionie i malutka dziurka. Gdy nacisnąłem przycisk ekranik się zapalił i było widać jakieś obrazki. Eret: Woow... Czaszkochrupie widzisz to ? Trzeba dać to Czkawce. Czkawka Astrid właśnie zakładała mi usztywniacz na nogę. Gdy skończyła stanęła na środku pokoju. Astrid: Czkawka. Eret idzie. Chwila... on coś ma. W ręku. Czkawka: Co to ? Astrid: Nie wiem. Świeci się. Czkawka: Zawołaj go. Nagle do drzwi coś zapukało. Astrid zeszła i weszła spowrotem z Eretem. Eret: Czkawka zobacz. Znalazłem to na plaży. Było w plastikowej torebeczce. A jak się naciśnie ten przycisk to zaczyna się świecić. Czkawka: Co to jest ? Eret: Nie mam pojęcia. Astrid wzięła to do ręki i w mgnieniu oka zobaczyła jak to działa. Astrid: To jest nawet proste w obsłudze. Przecież na tym pisze co i jak. Zobaczcie. Czkawka: Nie wiem jak Ty to robisz. Astrid usiadła obok mnie. Objąłem ją ramieniem a Eret zostawił nas samych z tym urządzeniem. Czkawka: Sprawdź folder muzyka. Nacisnęła jakieś napisy i zaczęły lecieć dźwięki. Astrid To nie było proste w obsłudze. A ta piosenka była całkiem fajna. Zatrzymałam muzykę. Urządzenie się wyłączyło. Oparzyłam się w rękę, a z tego czegoś wyleciały iskry. Czkawka: Astrid daj rękę. Była poparzona i piekła niesamowicie. Czkawka: Szczerbatek! Weźmiesz wiaderko i nabierzesz do niego lodowatej wody z oceanu ? Smok pokiwał głową a Czkawka owinął mi dłoń szmatką. Astrid: No to teraz mamy dwie ofermy losu. Czkawka zaczął sie śmiać a ja razem z nim. Śledzik Właśnie rozpoczynały się zajęcia w Akademii. Czkawka nie przyjdzie, bo ma złamaną nogę a Astrid nie wiem dlaczego sie nie pojawiła. Siedzieliśmy z bliźniakami i Sączysmarkiem. Po chwili przyleciała Heathera i Eret. Poleciałem do domu Czkawki sprawdzić co z Astrid. Wiedziałem jak Szczerbatek niesie z oceanu wiaderko wody. Wniósł do domu Czkawki. Zapukałek i weszłem. Czkawka leżał na łóżku. Astrid obok niego z dłonią zawiniętą w szmatkę mokrą. Śledzik: Hallo ? Astrid idziesz dzisiaj na zajęcia ? Czkawka: Astrid dzisiaj zostaje. Ma cąłą poparzoną dloń. Nie pytaj dlaczego. Śledzik: Dobrze więc nie pytam. Rozumiem, że mogę iść ? Czkawka: Pewnie. A kto Cię tu trzyma ? W końcu sam wszedłeś. Śledzik: Też prawda. I poleciałem spowrotem do Akademii. Czekali tam na mnie wszyscy. Eret: I co z Astrid ? Śledzik: Nic. Nie przyjdzię. Ma poparzoną dłoń. Astrid Czkawka: Astrid. Astrid: Tak ? Czkawka: Jak dłoń ? Astrid: Dobrze. A noga ? Czkawka: W porządku. Ciekawe kiedy się zrośnie. Pomożesz mi zrobić laskę do podpierania się? Astrid: Dobrze. Pójdę ze Szczerbatkiem po jakiegoś większego i mocniejszego patyka. Chodź mordko. Szczerbatek poszedł ze mną a Wichurka pilnowała Czkawki. Szczerbatek liznął mnie po ręku. Podrapałam go po głowie i zaczął mruczeć jak kot. Dotarliśmy do kuźni. Pyskacz: Cześć Astrid i Szczerbek! Co chcecie ? Astrid: Witaj Pyskacz. Masz może jakiś mocniejszy patyk ? Czkawka musi mieć laskę do podpierania jakąś. Pyskacz: A co się stało ? Astrid: Nie wiesz ? Złamał nogę. Pyskacz: O cholibka. Masz tutaj i idźcie szybko. Jest już wyszlifowany więc wystarczy tylko dorobić rączkę. Astrid: Dobrze. Dzięki. Pyskacz: Nie ma sprawy. Czkawka Czekałem na Astrid. Wreszcie wpadła na Szczerbatku przez okno. Czkawka: A pani co wyrabia mi tu ? Astrid: Drzwiami za długo się idzie panie wodzu. A teraz trzymaj pan tego kijalca i strugamy laskę. Uśmiechnęła sie do mnie a ja dałem jej całusa w czoło. Zaledwie przez godzinę wydłubaliśmy całą laskę. Jako tako mogłem się poruszać. Mordka był przy mnie cały czas. Astrid też. Jakoś udawało mi się wodzować. Czasami była ze mną mama. Oczywiście nie ruszająć zbytnio nogą mogłem sobie polatać na Szczerbatku z Astrid i Wichurką. Jakoś zleciały te trzy tygodnie i nim się obejrzałem mogłem chodzić o własnych siłach bez jakiejś tam laski. 'Rozdział XX Nowa jeźdźczyni...' Było słoneczne popołudnie. Na Berk wszyscy się zajmowali byle czym. Czkawka latał ze Szczerbatkiem, Astrid obserwowała fale, Śledzik karmił Sztukamięs, Sączysmark przystawiał się do Heathery, Bliźniaki pomagały rozwalać głazy, Eret z Czaszkochrupem szukali ziół dla Gothi, a Valka gotowała obiad... Czkawka Lecieliśmy ze Szczerbatkiem nad oceanem w pobliżach Berk. Nie oddalaliśmy się zbytnio. Szczerbatek zaczął wariować w powietrzu jak to zawsze robimy. Nagle ktoś na nas wpadł. Nie była to zwykła osoba. To był ktoś na smoku. Spadł na naszą wyspę, a jego smok od razu do niego podleciał. Był to nieduży Koszmar Ponocnik. Podlecieliśmy do leżącego na plazy jeźdźca z maską. Czkawka: Halo ? Wszystko dobrze ? Jeździec: Gdzie... gdzie ja jestem ? I czy to Nocna Furia ? Odsunął się gwałtownie i przyleciała Astrid. Astrid: Hej Czkawka i... kto to jest ? Jeździec: Nazywam się Sophia, a moja wyspa została oblężona przez jakiegoś brutala z całą armadą. Czkawka: Witaj na Berk w takim razie. Byłaś jedynym jeźdźcem ja wyspie czy ktoś jeszcze na nich latał ? Sophia: Nie... Tylko ja w tajemnicy wytresowałam sobie Ponocnika. Nazywa się Ognisty. Astrid: U nas na wyspie prawie wszyscy dobyli się własnych smoków. Raczej takie towarzystwo nie powinno być złe. Zaczęła mówić Astrid. Trochę minęło od czasu złamanej nogi. Od jakiegoś czasu mieszkałem z Astrid w naszym własnym domu a mama była sama z Chmuroskokiem. Mój pokój był pusty. Czkawka: Skoro nie masz gdzie zamieszkać możesz zostać u nas na wyspie. Astrid popatrzała na mnie. Wydaje mi sie, że nie miała żadnych obaw według tej dziewczyny. Miała blond włosy podobne do Astrid zaplecione w warkocz z tyłu głowy. Coś w stylu Astrid jak miała 15 lat, zielone oczy, różowe usta i delikatną twarz. Ubrana była w czerwone legginsy, żółtą tunikę z czarną kamizelką i futrzane buty za kostkę. Astrid Ta dziewczyna nie wyglądała na złą. Nie miałam nic przeciwko żeby zamieszkała na Berk. Jednak odciągnęłam Czkawkę na bok. Czkawka: Co robisz ? Astrid: Gdzie zamieszka ? Czkawka: Coś się wymyśli. Astrid: A twój stary pokój ? Czkawka: Może być. Tylko trzeba troche sprzątnąć kurze. Astrid: I powiedzieć twojej mamie. Nagle Sophia wstała z piasku podeszła do swojego Ognistego i coś mu powiedziała. Chyba żeby się nie bał. Sophia: NIe bój się mały. Wszystko jest dobrze. Nie chcą nas skrzywdzić. To dobrzy ludzie. Czkawka objął mnie i powiedział Sophi, że może zamieszkać u niego. Sophia: A kto jest tu wodzem ? Czkawka: Tak się składa, że to ja. Sophia: Aha. A jak się nazywa ta dziewczyna ? Astrid: Astrid. Nie przedstawiłam się. Przepraszam. Chodź Czkawka polecimy do wioski powiedzieć reszcie. Sophia Czkawka wsiadł na swoją nocną furię, Astrid na Śmiertkina, który był bardzo szybki jak na tę rasę smoków. Dziwne, że Śmiertniki osiągają takie prędkości. Nawet nie widziałam jeszcze tak szybkiego Ponocnika. A Nocna furia jak się rozpędzi to nie ma granic. Lecieliśmy i wyladowalismy przed domem, z którego wyszła jakaś kobieta. Valka: Czkawka synu! Kto to jest ? W tem zrozumiałam, że to jest mama wodza. Czkawka: To jest Sophia. Na razie zamieszka z Tobą w moim starym pokoju. Valka: Nie mam nic przeciwko. Jak się nazywałaś ? Sophia ? Chodź pokażę Ci twój pokój. Sophia: Już idę. Oprowadziła mnie po całym domu. Była bardzo miła dla mnie. Pokazała mi schody na górę i pomieszczenie gdzie będę mieszkać przez jakiś czas. Był to ładny pokoik. Łóżko stało na środku i były dwie szafeczki. Obok łóżka stała półka mała. Ogólnie pokój był zadbany i nie było na co narzekać. Valka: Jestem Valka w razie czego. Sophia: Miło. Ładny ten pokoik. Valka: To był pokój mojego syna,którego za pewne poznałaś. Zbudował sobie i Astrid nowy dom. Od tego czasu mieszkają razem. Sophia: Więc oni są parą ? Valka: Tak. A co ? Sophia: Nic. Po prostu jak są razem to Astrid jest jakby spokojniejsza. Valka: Wszyscy to zauważają a teraz zostawię Cię samą. Twój smok jest przed domem w małej szopce obok mojego Chmuroskoka. Sophia: Dobrze. I wyszła. Cieszyłam się, że tak dobrze mnie zaakceptowali. Nie chciałam źle. Po prostu moja wyspa została oblężona. Położyłam na półce swoje rzeczy, które udało mi się w ostatniej chwili zabrać z domu. Nie wiem gdzie są moi rodzice. Nie wiem czy wogóle ich zobacze. Śledzik Szedłem właśnie do Czkawki. Zauważylem, że ktoś wchodzi z Valką do jej domu. Zamiast iść do domu Valki poszedłem do razu do wspólnego domu Czkawki i Astrid. Drzwi się otworzyły. Czkawka: Cześć Śledzik. Śledzik: Cześć Czkawka. Po chwili za Czkawką stanęła Astrid w koszulce i spodenkach. Astrid: Cześć Śledzik. Jest tak gorąco a Ty w takich ubraniach ? Rzeczywiście był upał. Czkawka również był ubrany w koszulkę i spodenki. Śledzik: Dobra pomijając temat pogody. Kto to ta dziewczyna w domu Valki ? Czkawka: Aaa.... mieliśmy powiedzieć wszystkim. Nazywa się Sophia. Ma Koszmara o imieniu Ognisty i będzie u nas mieszkać na wyspie. Chyba, że będzie coś nie tak ale wszystko się układa w porządku. Śledzik: Aha. Dobrze wiedzieć. Astrid: Śledzik idź się przebrać, bo aż mnie głowa boli jak widzę Cię w takich grubych ciuchach. Zrobiło mi się okropnie gorąco. Śledzik: Wiesz co... Dobry pomysł. Zaraz chyba się ugotuję. To cześć. Astrid, Czkawka: Cześć. Ciekawe jaka jest ta nowa dziewczyna. Wzrostem przypomina Astrid i ma blond włosy zaplecione w warkocz podobny do takiego jak miała Astrid w dawnych czasach... Astrid Astrid: Nie mogę się patrzeć na Śledzika. Jest tak gorąco a on w takich ciuchach. Aż mnie głowa boli. Czkawka: Mnie też. Wpadłem na całkiem dobry pomysł. Astrid: Jaki ? Czkawka: Na gorące dni powinien się sprawdzić. Jak by tak zrobić takie coś w stylu pojemnika na wode obok domu i wlać do niego wody ? Astrid: Coś w stylu basenu ? Czkawka: Dokładnie. Woda nie byłaby taka zimna jak w oceanie. Nagrzałaby się lekko i było by dobrze. Astrid: Można zrobić. Ale kiedy ? Teraz ? Czkawka: Możeby zacząć od zaraz. Im szybciej zrobimy tym szybciej będzie można korzystać. Astrid: Poczekaj pójdę nalać wody do picia i możemy iść. Odwróciłam się i szłam w stronę kuchni. Czkawka poszedł wyciągnąć deski z szopki za domem. Nalałam cały pojemniczek wody. Wyszłam na dwór i dałam się mu napić. Zniósł wszystkie deski potrzebne. Astrid: A nie lepiej wykopać dół i w środku obić deskami ? Będą się lepiej trzymały Czkawka: W sumie dobry pomysł. Szczerbatek! Smok podbiegł do nas nagle przypomniało mi się, że mordka uwielbiał kopać w ziemi. Czkawka: Mordko wykopiesz nam tu dół ? Tak ze trzy metry szerokości i jeden i pół głębokości. Smok zaczął kopać a po chwili był cały w ziemi i zadowolony widocznie. Nic dziwnego. Czkawka podszedł do mordki podziękował mu i podrapał go pod gardłem na co smok stał się w pół przytomny i odszedł się umyć do oceanu. Astrid: Teraz trzeba powbijać deski. Czkawka: Pomożesz skarbie ? Astrid: Oczywiście. W końcu to dla nas obojga. Zaczęliśmy wbijać deski. Po godzinie było wszystko gotowe tylko było nabrać wody z oceanu... 'Rozdział XXI Serio ?! Cały czas coś dziwnego... ( Większy rozdział )' Czkawka i Astrid właśnie skończyli nalewać wody do basenu. Pomogły im w tym wrzeńce. Niektórzy pomyślą.. "Przecież Wrzeńce to nie da rady, bo woda będzie gorącaaa...." otóż to. Gdy Wrzeniec nie chce utworzyć jadu z wody może trzymać cały czas zimną nie zanieczyszczjąc jej... Wszyscy poszli spać, bo było już późno. Gdy nastał ranek... Sophia Właśnie się obudziłam. Spało się bardzo wygodnie. Zeszłam na dół zobaczyć co z Ognistym. Spał sobie w najlepsze a pod domem Czkawki i Astrid, Szczerbatek z Wichurką ganiali się. Po chwili szarpali kłodę. Po prostu się bawili jak to smoki. Wczoraj widziałam jak Astrid z Czkawką budowali coś z tyłu domu. Potem dwa Wrzeńce nosili z nimi wodę z oceanu. Przeczuwam, że robili coś zwanego basenem. Ktoś z tyłu złapał mnie za ramię... Valka: Jak się spało ? Odetchnęłam z ulgą. Serce podskoczyło mi do gardła. Sophia: Dobrze. A Pani ? Valka: Mimo tego, że Straszliwce paradowały mi pod oknem od salonu było wszystko w porządku. Uśmiechnęła się do mnie i wcisęła dwie kanapki w dłoń. Valka: Jedz Sophia. Musisz coś zjeść. Sophia: Dziękuję. Weszła do domu. Kanapki były pyszne. Czkawka wspominał coś o tym, że Astrid nauczyła robić Valkę kanapek. Ciekawe jakie dobre muszą być jej kanapki... I wspominał też, że kiedyś gotowanie Astrid nie szło najlepiej... Teraz jednak ponoć nikt lepiej nie gotuje. Spojrzałam się na ich dom. Był nieco większy od reszty ale i ładniejszy. Przed domem rosły dwa starannnie przystrzyżone drzewka. Był mały chodniczek zrobiony z bali drewna.. Ogólnie wszystko było takie symetryczne. W oknie było widać jak Czkawka obejmuje Astrid w talii i zaczynają się kołysać. Zauważyłam jakiegoś chłopaka idącego z jakąś dziewczyną z zębirogiem. Od razu podbiegli do mnie. Mieczyk, Szpadka: Cześć! Sophia: Cześć... ? Znamy się ? Szpadka: Ja jestem Szpadka a to jest Mieczyk. Mieczyk: Miłoo.... Popatrzał się na mnie i chyba się rozmarzył... Sophia: Halloo.. ziemia do Mieczyka. Szpadka: Ogarnij się idioto. Mieczyk: A Ty to co... Sączysmark Robiliśmy rundkę z Hakokłem dookoła wyspy i rozmyślałem o tym jaka jest ta nowa dziewczyna. Nie będę do niej zarywać. Chyba się zabujałem w Heatherze.... Nagle przed starym domem Czkawki zobaczyłem jakąś dziewczynę obok Mieczyka i Szpadki. Sączysmark: A co tu się wyrabia ? Szpadka: Cześć Sączysmark. Sączysmark: Cześć Szpadka. Mieczyk ? Dobrze się czujesz ? Mieczyk: Nie za bardzo. Czuję się jakbym latał w chmurach.... Szpadka: Mieczyk się ZAKOCHAAAAŁ!! Mieczyk: Wiesz co siostra ? Chyba masz racje. Dziewczyna poopatrzała na nich dziwnie. Sączysmark: No hej piękna. Jestem Sączysmark. Sophia: Ja jestem Sophia. Miło poznać. Sączysmark: Widzę, że również twój smok to Ponocnik ? Sophia: Tak. Nazywa się Ognisty a twój Hakokieł czy jakoś tak ? Sączysmark: Tak a skąd wiesz ? Sophia: Czkawka coś wspominał o was. Brakuje mi tylko jednej osoby. Podobno ma Gronkla. Sączysmark: Śledzika ? Sophia: Chyba tak się nazywał. Sączysmark: Poleciał ze Sztukamięs na smoczą wyspę po smoczymiętkę. Czkawka Właśnie chciałem żeby Astrid mnie trochę poduczyła wolnego tańca. Z tego co było widać za oknem możnabyło wywnioskować, że wszyscy nasi przyjaciele oprócz Śledzika, który poleciał po zapasy smoczymiętki na smoczą wyspę zaprzyjaźniają się właśnie z Sophią. Czkawka: Nie rozumiem czegoś. Astrid odsunęła się ode mnie i usiadła na łóżko. Astrid: Czego ? Odpowiedziała mi wpółprzytomnym głosem. Czkawka: Coś się stało ? Astrid: Nie... Usiadłem na łóżko obok niej a ona upadła mi na ręce. Czkawka: Astrid! Ocknęła się. Astrid: Tak ? Czkawka: Co Ci jest ? Astrid: Nie mam pojęcia. Głowa mnie boli. Czkawka: Chodź zrobię Ci zioła, które mam od Gothi. Pamiętasz ? Kiedyś miałaś coś podobnego i dała Ci to. Astrid: Pamiętam. Czkawka: Zostań tu. Tylko mi nigdzie nie idź. Astrid: Dobrze. Położyła się na łóżku, a ja zeszłem zaparzyć zioła. Gdy wróciłem Astrid oglądała mój rysunek, który narysowałem zanim jeszcze poznałem Szczerbatka. Na tym rysunku była Astrid z toporem w dłoni. Czkawka: Miałaś leżeć w łóżku. Astrid: Wiem. Przecież wiesz, że nigdy... Nie skończyła. Podeszłem do niej, postawiłem kubek z wywarem obok łóżka na szafeczce i pocałowałem ją. Czkawka: A teraz pij... proszę. Astrid tylko uśmiechnęła się do mnie i wypiła duszkiem cały wywar. Otrząsnęła się. Jej oczy zrobiły się wielkie i bardziej niebieskie niż kiedykolwiek. Astrid: Czkawka... czy dodałeś tu cukru ? Czkawka: Nie... Zapomniałem o cukrze! to bez cukru jest obrzydliwe. Czkawka: Ojj... ? Astrid Bez cukru to jest gorsze niż zapach zgniłej kapustki ze starego pola Pleśniaka. Astrid: Fuujj... Chciało mi się śmiać. Czkawka: Zobacz Śledzik przyleciał. Wyjrzałam przez okno. Czkawka: Idę po smoczymiętkę. Ciekawe czy na Ciebie też podziała. Astrid: Co?! Czkawka: Żartowałem... xD Astrid: Ugh.. zobaczymy. Chciałam iść się przebrać w moje ciuchy. Oboje byliśmy w samej bieliźnie i koszulkach. Złapał mnie za nogi i przerzucił sobie przez ramię. Astrid: Co robisz ?! Nie dość, że się wystraszyłam to zrzucił mnie na łóżko i zaczął łaskotać. Gdy skończył usiadłam i walnęłam go w ramię. Może nie z całej siły ale bez kombinezonu to już taki jakby odporny niezbyt był. Czkawka: A to za co ? Astrid: Za to, że mnie co chwila łaskoczesz. Przytuliłam się do niego. Wyszeptałam do ucha... Astrid: A to za całą resztę... I trwaliśmy w pocałunkach. Ściągnął moją koszulkę a ja jego gdy nagle ktoś zaczął pukać do drzwi. Oboje wstanęliśmy z łóżka jak drewna.. Czkawka: Oh... Oni to mają wyczucie czasu. Czkawka Ubrałem się niechętnie cały czas patrząc się na Astrid, która małoby brakowało i wybuchnęła śmiechem. Przez okno nagle wpadł Szczerbatek. Był lekko oszołomiony. Czkawka: Coś się stało mordko ? Zamruczał tylko. Zszedłam z Astrid na dół a w drzwiach stał Śledzik. Śledzik: Czkawka! Trzymaj. W tym czasie krótkim znalazłem tyle smoczymiętki. Czkawka: I przy okazji oszołomiłeś mi Szczerbatka.... Astrid spojrzała się na Wichurkę, która również była jak po narkotykach. ( nie wiem czy wiedzą co to narkotyki ale dajmy na to że tak xD ) Astrid: I Wichurkę przy okazji... Śledzik: No ale co no takie Szczerbatek zrobił oczka, że jak mu odmówić... Czkawka: Dobra koniec gadki. Daj innym też niech mają. A. Reszta Cię szukała. Chyba teraz są w akademii z Sophią. Śledzik: Właśnie! Muszę poznać tę nową dziewczynę. Astrid: Śledzik ? Czy ty schudłeś ? Śledzik: A no ostatnio jestem na takiej jakby diecie. Tracę na wadze ale przybieram na sile. Czkawka: Powodzenia w dążeniu do celu w takim razie. Śledzik: Dzięki. Widzę, że z tyłu domu zrobiliście dobie basen ? Czkawka: A no wiesz... wczoraj coś nas wzięło. Śledzik; Rozumiem, rozumiem... to ja już polecę. Cześć! Astrid, Czkawka: Cześć! Patrzałem się na Astrid. Astrid: To się nazywa wyczucie czasu. Czkawka: Dokładnie. Weź ręcznik. Astrid: Po co ? Czkawka: Idziemy sprawdzić basen. Astrid: Aaa... dobrze. Zaraz przyjdę. Mieczyk Staliśmy z Szpadką, Sophią, Sączysmarkiem i Śledzikiem, który przed chwilą przyleciał w Akademii. Sophia coś do mnie mówiła ale nie słuchałem. Patrzałem się w jej oczy. Nagle coś mnie zabolało. Szpadka mnie walnęła. Szpadka: Słuchaj debilu Sophia coś do Ciebie mówi. Sophia: Halo ? Mieczyk jesteś tu ? Machała mi przed oczyma ręką. Mieczyk: Je... Je.. JEstem! Coś mnie ominęło ? Sophia: Właśnie pytałam jak się nazywa twój smok. Mieczyk: Yyy... Wym! Wym! Tak! Wym się nazywa. Sophia: Ahaa... A twój podpala czy zieje gazem ? Mieczyk: No oczywiście, że podpala. Przecież do demolki podpalanie jest potrzebne! Sophia: Aha. Widzę, że uwielbiasz z siostrą podpalać. Sophia Próbowałam się dogadać z Mieczykim gdy do Akademii wleciał mężczyzna na smoku. Podszedł do mnie pocałował w dłoń i powiedział... Eret: Witaj śliczna. Jestem Eret. Syn Ereta. Sophia: Witaj Erecie. Jestem Sophia. Okazał się dżentelmenem. Po chwili podszeł do Szpadki i dał jej całusa w policzek. Szpadka: Cześć Eret gdzie byłeś ? Eret: Aaa... Eee.... Tu to tam... Wszędzie praktycznie. A Ty cały czas tutaj ? Szpadka: No jakoś tak wyszło. Na widok Ereta Szpadka odlatywała więc mogłoby to wychodzić na to, że są parą. Ale o dziwo Szpadka przy nim myślała rozsądnie i nie interesowało jej niszczenie rzeczy. Eret podał rękę na przywitanie, Śledzikowi, Sączysmarkowi i Mieczykowi. Eret: Śledzik ? Schudłeś ? Śledzik: Ugh... Dlaczego o to wszyscy pytają ? Czy to aż tak widać ? Eret: Noo.... widać i to bardzo. Śledzik: Od dwóch miesięcy stosuję dietę. Tracę na wadze i przybieram na sile więc okazuje się dobra. Czkawka Siedzieliśmy z Astrid w naszym basenie. Po chwili obok nas stanęłi Wichura i Szczerbek. Szczerbatek chciał zrobić mi na złość, że nie polatałem z nim dzisiaj. Zaczął ziać plazmę w wodę i po chwili z Astrid wyskoczylismy z wody krzycząc. Podgrzał ją chyba do 200 stopni! Czkawka: Co Ty robisz ?! Zaczął mruczeć złośliwie i pokazał ziodło. A więc jednak był zły na to, że nie lataliśmy dzisiaj. Astrid: Chyba trzeba sie przebrać i iść polatać, bo nie wiadomo co jeszcze nasze kochane smoczki dzisiaj odwalą. Czkawka: I chyba trzeba będzie tak zrobić. Chodź. Astrid: Tylko wezmę ręczniki. Czkawka: Trzeba się jeszcze wysuszyć. A i właśnie mam pomysła. Astrid: Jakiego ? Czkawka: Dzisiaj bierzemy kombinezony. Astrid: Właśnie! Dawno ich nie używaliśmy prawda ? Czkawka: Prawda. I trzeba je kiedyś jeszcze ulepszyć. Teraz nie trzeba już skakać z klfu tylko wzbijasz się za pomocą zamontowanych skrzydeł na około 10 metrów i lecisz. Astrid: To jest niesamowite. Czkawka: Co prawda to prawda. Chodź skarbie trzeba iść bo zaraz zaczną nam podcinać nogi. Astrid: Idę. Valka Poleciałam do Akademii. Byli tam wszyscy oprócz Czkawki z Astrid. Nie będę lepiej rozmyślać co mogą robić więc spytałam się Sophii co zje dzisiaj na obiad. Valka: Sophia! Sophia: Tak ? Valka: Co dzisiaj jesz na obiad? Sophia: Mi to obojętnie. Może pani zrobić co chce. Valka: Kurczak czy zupa ? Sophia: Zupa. Valka: Dobrze. Śledzik,Eret,Szpadka,Mieczyk,Sączysmark, Heathera: Dzień dobry! Valka: Dzień dobry wszystkim. Wyleciałam do domu i zacząłem gotować zupę. Pomidorową. Ostatnio Phlegma wymyśliła coś takiego jak makaron i doskonale nadaję się do zup. Prawie wszystkich. Astrid Ubraliśmy się i wzbiliśmy na smokach w powietrze. Faktycznie. Czkawka zrobił większe skrzydła. Przez kilka chwil wariowaliśmy na smokach. W końcu skoczyliśmy i szybowaliśmy a machając rękoma wzbijaliśmy się w górę. Było super. Zrobliśmy tak jak na smokach. Przyłożyliśmy ręce wzdłuż ciała i spadaliśmy jak strzała w dół. Zaledwie kilka metrów od wody rozłożyliśmy spowrotem. Czkawka: Jeaaa!! Astrid: To było niesamowiteee! Czkawka: Zgadzam się w 100%! Podleciał do mnie. A właściwie to pode mnie. Odwrócił się plecami do wody, twarzą do mnie. Czkawka: Cześć. Jak leci ? Astrid: Dobrze a tam na dole ? Czkawka: Też fajnie. Odwróć się. Odwróciłam głowę a za nami leciała Sophia. Na Ognistym sama. Sophia: Co wy robicie ? To niebezpieczne! Czkawka: Spokojnie! Często tak latamy! Sophia: Wow! Jak to zrobiliście ?! Astrid: Czkawka zrobił to pierwszy ale ulepszamy razem! Na początku możnabyło tylko szybować teraz można szybować i wzbijać się samemu! Sophia: Niesamowite! Dobra ja lecę do reszty! Czkawka: Cześć! Wskoczyliśmy na smoki i polecieliśmy do domu. Wichurka i Sczerbatek od razu mieli zadowolone miny. Nie jak wcześniej. Weszliśmy do sypialni i spowrotem ubraliśmy się w same koszulki. Astrid: Było super nie sądzisz ? Zbliżył się do mnie tak, że prawie dotykał nosem mojego nosa. Czkawka: Tylko super? Uśmiechnął się. Astrid: Było niesamowicie. Czkawka: Taki miał być tego cel. Zaczęliśmy się całować. Znowu wylądowaliśmy w łóżku. I znowu pukanie do drzwi... Astrid: SERIO?! Czkawka: Ugh... to już zaczyna być wkurzające. Czkawka Czy ktoś robi sobie z nas jaja ? Otworzyłem drzwi. Czkawka: Czego ?! O przepraszam mamo... Valka: Nic się nie stało. Przyjdziecie dzisiaj na obiad? Pomidorowa z makaronem. Czkawka: Astrid! Zawołałem i po chwili zeszła na dół. Astrid: Tak ? Czkawka: Mama się pyta czy przyjdziemy na pomidorową z makaronem. Astrid: Z chęcią. Czkawka: Przyjdziemy. Valka: To dobrze. Sophia też będzie. Czkawka: W końcu mieszka u Ciebie nie ? Valka: Oczywiście. Przyjdźcie za pół godziny. Zamknąłem drzwi i oparłem się o ściane. Czkawka: Następna ma wyczucie czasu jak nigdy... Astrid: Zawsze coś... Dobra chodź sie ubrać. Trzeba iść na obiad... Czkawka: Co racja to racja... Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania